LASCIVIOUSNESS
by sbedrocks
Summary: Maura and her two best friends go away for the weekend they have been working hard and earn a deserved break. Maura meets her match as well as Barry and Natalia meet theirs, and the group has a weekend to remember but none more memorable than Maura's.
1. LASCIVIOUSNESS -1 OBSERVATION

Disclaimer: This is a AU ... I do not own any of the characters from Rizzoli and Isles. The made up ones are thrown in for good measure.

First RIZZLES... AND THIS IS TOTALLY GOING TO BE STUFFED WITH SMUT, also its a work in progress. i plan to make it only FIVE chapters, so yes there will be some long chapters. so READ.. REVIEW... CRIT (bad/good)... AND SMILE.

*****CHAPTER 1***** OBSERVATION

The sun was high and hot in the sky and Maura happily wriggled her toes in the sand. Her friends were out there broiling in the heat, walking up and down the beach looking for game, but not her she preferred to sit in the shade of her umbrella and let them come to her.

At least a dozen men and a handful of teenage boys had paused to check her out in the last five minutes as they walked past, their attention arrested by her blonde hair or her sun bath smooth skin maybe it was her athletically/ yoga trimmed body but she had no doubt it was all for her full breasts, which swelled against the thin fabric of her bikini swimsuit to reveal a villainous stripe of cleavage. She smiled sweetly as a deeply tanned teenage boy even showed a boner through his trunks as he watched her rub the suntan lotion on, poor baby, Maura thought to her-self, and wondered if maybe he'd like to smooth the lotion on her back. No, he was too young, too excited and she was far from being a deprave child molester, but even if she showed him her really cute smile or said so much as hi, he'd lose his load in his pants.

Oh, she was feeling very full of herself today, wasn't she! She and two of her BFF friends had come to the shore for a long two girls and one guy only weekend, three hungry hunters on the prowl. They'd stopped at a Boots Chemist store before leaving and laughed as they bought a variety of condoms and lubes and oils, confident that by the time the weekend was over they'd find use for them.

And Maura had been sharpening her teeth for the last two weeks, she'd starved herself so her appetite wouldn't wane in the least and oh how she was hungry, hungry for a meal, a meal she could play with and tease and torture until they begged for it. And she had also promised her friends not to go Google mouth on any of her potential catch, because it was a turn off for most that didn't know her or want to see past her outer person. Still men kept looking at her, and she looked back, and it was always the men who looked away first a few women had looked her way to, flashed a smile but figured maybe she wasn't into them and perhaps they were right.

Still she liked fluffing her ego better… so what if she was a bit self centered, she wasn't always like this, she used to be considerate of other people feelings till Ian Faulkner made her to understand that nobody really liked blatant honesty, and that life was better off as a fantasy, people liked living with illusions, she spent weeks, months analyzing what he'd said and then it dawned on her, and within that realization she kicked him to the curb which she knew was something he wasn't expecting, that night when he showed up unannounced as usual, no phone call or email to say he was stopping by, closing the door in his face that faithful night had been like her emancipation.

And oh how she'd celebrated her emancipation well into the next day with two strangers having wild threesome sex… now those two strangers happened to also be her two very best friends… Barry and Natalia, she casually scanned the area, knowing that no one approached yet because they sensed that they were the prey. She sighed then …and thought oh well, when the time came, she'd make the first move, and second, and the third, until the poor sap was writhing under her touch and willing to do whatever in the world she wanted.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was cool in the shade but her pussy was warm and she couldn't help crossing and re-crossing her legs. She thought about taking a dip in the ocean, but she was enjoying this sensation, of being just on the edge of acting out on her impulses. She could wonder into the water, swim up to some man, let her hands fish beneath the waves and feel his shark rise to her baited hook. She was going to have sex tonight, she knew she could get any man she wanted just by going up to him and touching him, speaking his name. He'd be able to smell the lust on her, and whoever he was, he wouldn't be able to resist.

Her eyes scanning the vicinity once more landed on a being of divine perfection, aged probably between late twenty's mid thirties, she couldn't stop looking, she desperately wanted to break contact before she was caught staring and still she kept her eyes on the being. She'd almost never seen such a fine specimen before; she observed them sitting in a group just a few yards away. Tall… lanky, not to long curly black hair that made them look all the more intriguing, broad-shouldered, and freshly tanned, Maura thought if she had to guess which she didn't like to do, but if she did she would say that they were at least the same age as her for sure, she'd rather a mature person full of energy and not short on experience. Oh, the things they could teach each other...the things she 'WOULD' teach them... she squeezed her pulsing pussy tighter to ease the ache caused by the thought running through her mind at the very moment. And then she suddenly released a deep breath she had been holding in when the object of her lust ran into the cool tumbling water and immersed themselves, she sat up at losing sight of the object, and only relaxed when they emerged.

Maura was once more staring, without shame; she moaned softly as the being ran their fingers through their now slick wet dark brown hair almost black and grinned, her breath hitched then, that smile possibly couldn't be for her, no… no they were facing their friends so they were smiling at something the friend said and still she couldn't shake the feeling that the smile was indeed meant for her. From where she sat she could tell that the person had brown eyes, dark eyes that one could get lost in, she wanted to be the one to get lost in them as the being slipped on designer ray bans, before saying something to their friends which caused them all to laugh. So they had a sense of humor... she liked that… she liked that very much.

Maura continued to watch as the breath taking being toweled off and took a seat that faced her at an angle, almost giving them a direct unexpected view of her opening covered by the black material. She watched the beautiful being pick up a book, and start writing. She observed the calm expression on their face as they wrote, and she felt a sudden urge to learn what their face was like when they weren't so calm… like when they were 'CUMMING' as she furiously masturbated them with oil-slick hands and fingers...

She wanted them... She wanted that very being and she would have them. She made up her mind on the spot. She would have them in her hands, in her mouth, in her pussy, and once she had them totally under her spell she would indulge herself and make them do anything and everything she wanted.

Maura eyes were focused on her prey, nothing else mattered, and she never stopped staring from behind her sunglasses. She observe the prey head tilt down... before she had the strange feeling as earlier with the smile, that they were also staring back at her behind those designer shades. She couldn't see their eyes, but as she watched she noticed that her prey wasn't writing in the pages of their book anymore. Now she knew for sure that her prey was staring at her to? What a naughty thing... very naughty and daring of her prey to look at her like that, like they knew. Maybe she could lay some bait, draw the prey to her, get them, alone somewhere secluded and strip them naked before moving behind them and pressing her body into their back as she masturbated them off from the rear, denying them the sight of her luscious body as her fingers moved about them... during which she'd plunge two fingers in and out of her sopping wet centre, before giving them it to taste that would teach them to behave...

The images painted so clearly in her mind's eye suddenly made her feel an overwhelming need to touch herself hard. Her breathing hitched as her nipples tightened beneath her suit… fuck it- she had to do something, right now. But she wanted her prey to be the one… but they weren't alone, a handful of their friends, both men and women, were lounging around next to them. She felt a shadow fall over her… she looked up to find her friends had returned.

"Lots of action around here, Maur- lots of action," both of them crowed.

"We're going to walk up that way, wanna come see all the hotties, hunks if you fancy?" Barry said sitting down next to her, throwing an arm around her.

"Its do I want to come, not 'wanna,"… she corrected Barry and both he and Natalia gave her that look.

"MAURA!" he hissed

"I know, I am sorry, it's just I can't help myself most times and besides Barry, you rarely speak as such."

"I know Maur, but I met two cute little things, ages 21 and 22… studying law and fashion, they both asked me if I 'WANNA' he said with air quotes… 'Have drinks with them in their hotel suite or vice versa… would you like to know what I told them?"

"Yes please, that is if you don't mind repeating it to me."

"WAY_AWESOME… I said 'WAY_AWESOME," he said with a big grin hi fiving Natalia.

"Way _awesome… I love it," Natalia exclaimed sarcastically and Maura laughed then, okay fine I get it, you tell them what they want to hear while looking cool, even though twenty nine is a cool age. Did I say it right?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

"That's my girl," he said kissing her on the corner of her mouth. "Remember, try to use less brain, we've coached you thoroughly Maur, it's a no brainer, if you really want to get laid, we're not here to have babies or find soul mates, we're here to have licentious but safe sex, so flat feet's and all the other useless stuff don't matter."

"OKAY! I get it, Nat you're awfully quiet?"

"I am still looking, talked to a few, got three numbers, not sure which one I'm going, to hook up with tonight, I'm still weighing my options, but I am definitely hooking up with at least two men tonight, you know how I like double the fun, hopefully I can score a guy that like's a little bi action…. God two hot sweaty, muscular men playing with each other is such a huge turn on, god Barry I wish you were into guys… it'd be like us three, Vanilla, Chocolate and Caramel,"

"In another life then Caramel," He said kissing her on the lips quickly, before standing.

"Vanilla are, you sure you don't want to walk that way with us?"

Maura didn't want to see a hottie she wanted to fuck a hottie. She had to be touched, or she has to touch herself, right now… "I am sure, so thank you but I'll just stay here and let the hotties or hunks find me but first I need to visit the ladies room, so maybe I'll wonder up that way and bump into you both on the way back."

They said their goodbyes and walked away. Maura stood, then adjusted the straining elastic of her bikini suit top, and reached for her bag, she looked over to see if her prey was there, but they had disappeared, she felt a profound sadness settle in the pit of her stomach, before she strolled away leisurely in no hurry down the beach to the rest rooms to find a stall to release herself of an orgasm. She couldn't stand it anymore, she had to cum.

Her mind and pussy was convinced that her prey from earlier was staring at her, even as they seemed engrossed in their writing. She hoped that they had like the show she'd put on briefly pretending to rub sun tan lotion over her body, causing her to spread her legs wide giving them a great view of her soaked panties, even though she was sure they couldn't tell from that distance that her panties were soaked… still there was no reaction. She'd tossed her hair, and turned… licked her lips slowly, before Barry and Natalia happened.

She continued towards the restrooms, stopping twice to breath in the fresh air before sighing in a loud manner. She wanted sex, and this would be a poor substitute. It wouldn't release all the endorphins she'd need, but forgetting the scientific part of sex at the moment, she could be viewed as a danger to others, because without this release she was inclined to attack some poor being and leave them a quivering wreck smeared with her scent the scent of a hunter after hunting its prey, that it would be impossible to forget ever. Oh she would be so lucky to encounter two friends. That'd make them a threesome. Mmmmmm, a threesome she'd had a lot with Barry and Natalia and that only happened when they were buried deep in scientific studies and research and they needed to rest and regroup, but she'd never been with two guys at the same time and that could be it… yes, that might be enough to satisfy her, one in her pussy, one in her mouth both taking turns, two hard cocks shivering and straining as she made each of them capitulate... she couldn't help the smile that crept onto her lips, just thinking about the possibilities, her daydream was suddenly interrupted by an unknown raspy voice…

"Excuse me, are you headed for the rest rooms?" the raspy, instant pussy wetter voice asked.

Maura whirled so quickly she nearly fell down. The being who had been writing in their book earlier was standing next to her. They were a bit taller than her, and she liked that. She liked the strong legs, their sexy lips framed by their symmetrically cut face. She liked the way her prey was looking at her; she could also feel it, even though they wore sunglasses.

"I am, yes," she admitted.

The being shook their head in a sympathetic manner…. "That's much too far and you seem in a hurry. The house my friends and I have rented is just of the beach... would I be wrong in my assumption that you don't like to use public restrooms, I can promise you that the toilet at the house is to your standards, why don't you come with me?"

Maura didn't answer right away, not even when the being… no…woman of perfection took her by the hand and led her toward the paved steps leading off the beach. She really should say something, but what, why was she at a lost for words, she tried but nothing came and so she allowed her to lead her as if she was on a leash, though she was going willingly and obediently with her, damn her legs were beginning to feel weak, but legs be damned, because her insides felt thrilled… her pussy was calling the shots as it throbbed in response to the electric current flowing into her through the woman's hold on her , damn she felt as though she was being set on fire.

The woman didn't say anything as they walked, nor did she. All she managed were a few nervous breaths, they rounded a bend and she gently helped her up the steps. The house was indeed the first one right off the beach, a cottage style place with a huge roof and a wide deck extending from the ground floor.

What was she going to do with her? Take her inside and fuck her? Oh, that would be glorious… unerringly what she wanted. Just the thought of her plowing into her with tongues, fingers and a strap-on while lying on cool white sheets nearly made her faint. Five minutes before she'd been thinking about how easy it would be to ensnare some asinine man into her web. Now some woman she didn't know was leading her by the hand into... what? She didn't care… she was under a spell and she was powerless to resist her.

She noticed last minute that they were walking towards what looked like a wooden shack at the rear of the house and Maura began to wonder why the woman had led her there… was that the bathroom? No… it couldn't be. But her mind was put at ease by the woman's next set of words,

"I'm sorry, before you go in you'll have to wash the sand off."

"That's fine," she rasped in an equally seductive tone when in truth, her throat was dry with anticipation. She unlatched the door and held it open. Maura placed her bag to the side and then walked inside without another thought... she however did not expect that the woman would walk in behind her closing and latching the door in place so that only they two stood there face to face.

She didn't panic, wouldn't even though she noted that the stall was big enough for one person to shower comfortably. For two people, especially two women, it was a tight fit; they would both be touching each other involuntarily with every turn.

"Face the shower_" the raspy voice said and she could smell and taste the pineapple drink on her breath. Maura complied facing, toward the showerhead; she didn't even flinch when the woman's hand brushed hers lightly on its way to turn on the spray. She could now feel her pressed close against her back as she twisted the lever and finally she could feel the evident arousal of the woman through her bullet nipples pressing into her back. She groaned softly before leaning back and letting the water cascade over them.

The beautiful dark haired woman reached up and smoothed her wet hair out of her eyes… husking in her ear… "You're covered in sand," her voice impossibly calm, as her hands rose to her shoulders then moved down the length of her arms. She was powerless now, she couldn't move, but she didn't need to because the woman could apparently read her mind. She wanted her to strip off her suit, to free her breasts, and in that instant she slipped fingers under the straps and pushed them off her shoulders, she eased them down her arms and her straining breasts bounced free, settling into her warm, waiting palms.

"You have sand all over you," she said again, and Maura wiggled her hips as she gently tugged her bikini bottoms down and over her ankles. The woman went down on her knees and helped her step out of them, and as she rose to her feet Maura felt her tongue touch her skin at the back of her thigh and trace a line up and over her butt, to the small of her back, before ending at the nape of her neck.

"Oh Jesus in heaven," Maura moaned, even though she had lost the battle to stop this madness.

She tried to turn around but she blocked her with her chest and forced her to face away from her again. She was still wearing her shorts over her bikini and the fact that she couldn't see and touch her drove her half-mad.

"Hand me that bottle," the woman said softly,

And Maura obediently reached out with a now trembling hand for a bottle of blue body wash.

"Oh God…!" She moaned again as the woman, squeeze the bottle, tipping it over her breasts, and held tight as she squeezed out a huge amount of the viscous, fragrant liquid, it smelled like sweet pea.

Then she set the bottle down and used both hands to work it into a lather that covered her breasts and shoulders slick hands lathering up and down her body. Maura didn't know and didn't care anymore, she just wanted to be touched so she spread her legs wide and braced herself against the walls of the stall as her long strong, confident fingers and hands roamed all over her body. She didn't miss an inch, as she caressed her shoulders, her neck, her thighs, her stomach, and then she went down on her knees again sudding her calves and ankles.

She stood up behind her, and Maura dared to looked over her shoulder at the lost of contact only to see her pulling her shorts of quickly along with her bikini bottom. She felt her nipples and clit head swell wondrously erect to the point of bordering on painful, just looking at the woman's neatly trimmed and waxed crotch was very stimulating to her senses. Swiftly long and strong fingers seared into her skin once more. Maura spread her legs wider, knowing that she was finally going to impale her with those gorgeous strong fingers and she'd cum in seconds later.

It didn't go as she thought… she didn't impale her. But simply took the blue bottle and poured more of the body wash on her hands and turned her full, loving attention on her breasts.

"Oh God," Maura moaned again, wishing she could think of something else to say but nothing else seemed appropriate. Her chin rested on her shoulder and she leaned forward and gently kissing, nibbling on her earlobe. She kissed and nibbled at her as her slippery fingers tenderly caressed her erect nipples heightening her arousal even more.

"You were teasing me down at the beach, weren't you?" she whispered into her ear.

"Yes!" she said not bothering to lie or otherwise.

"Teasing me… Flashing these gorgeous breasts at me and more…. Making me want to touch them…. Need to touch them… To have you, weren't you?"

"Yessssssssssss..."

Her hands cupped Maura's breasts as her fingers went wild over her nipples, tweaking and stroking them until Maura was half-crazed with need. There was a small seating against the side wall and Maura invitingly lifted her leg on to it, opening herself wider to her.

"You can fuck me if you want," she breathed hotly as her breath grew shorter.

She laughed, but there was no humor in it. "Oh, I know that baby but I am not going to give you what you want so easily."

Maura tried to twist away from her but she was stronger than her and not as slippery as she was, she held her fast.

"Please fuck me," she moaned. "I want you to fuck me."

"I know you want me to fuck you… I knew you wanted to be fucked down at the beach. That's why I brought you here."

"To have intercourse with me…?" Maura said hopefully.

The woman chuckled throatily before supplying… "NO... Cute though… even innocent _which you are not and I'll tell you this once I prefer dirty words aside from that I brought you here to do this." She husked her lips moving from her earlobe to her neck as her right hand slowly… slowly… slowly moved from her breast to her stomach approaching the desired destination.

"Oh yes… oh yessss… please touch me?" she whimpered as her fingers descended onto her screaming pussy. And then, oh God she shuddered in a mini release, as her foamy fingers touched her clit. She involuntarily pushed her hips forward as she let the stranger's fingers explore her folds. She whimpered that she didn't yet shove them inside her-instead she let them run up and down her furrow, moistening them with her juices before they slid up to and scissor clip and fondle the burning rosebud of her clitoris.

Her fingers moved in slow circles around her clit, and just like that she was close to a major orgasm. She desperately reached back and tried to fondle the woman's pussy, but she pressed herself against her buttocks and denied her the pleasure of touching her. She turned her away from the spray Maura's leg falling away from its place on the ledge as the beautiful being crowded her even more, forcing her into the corner and effectively pinning her against the wall.

All the while she caressed her breasts and her pussy. "OHHH… Pretty Please will you fuck me, already I'm so close" she begged.

"No… but keep asking nicely!" she said, so terribly calm, that Maura felt close to tears.

"Please…" She cried, and low and behold there were actually tears in her eyes now.

"No..." She released her breasts, turned her once more she didn't see her grab the body wash, it was only the loud Squeessshhhing sound behind her that alerted her that her torture was no way near the end. The beautiful woman kept diddling her as she soaped her back and her ass, to which she now paid special attention.

Maura not accustomed to being denied so long or played with like a prey…. asked seemingly in control with a slight pant t her voice, "Don't you want to fuck me?"

"Of course I do," The dark haired woman said and pressed her erect nipples against the plain of her back as proof and ground her heat hard on Maura's slick arse.

"Then please let me touch you…" Maura said again, half moaning her frustration at being kept in anticipation. "I want you … please do it, put your fingers inside me, please."

The beautiful goddess said nothing for a few seconds, seconds she spent dancing her fingertips around Maura's buttocks, her teasing fingers drawing from the front to the back.

"What's your name?" she asked.

Maura didn't want to tell her… she was so out of control she was afraid that if she knew her name she'd be her slave forever…..

"Aura" she lied- not really thinking it was a lie.

Her index finger slowly, but insistently, penetrated her core. Maura moaned, squirmed, writhed, for more but the dark haired beauty held her tight and wouldn't be denied. Two fingers suddenly slipped inside her pussy and Maura started losing the little control she thought she was taking back….

"Your name isn't really Aura is it…? That's a lie isn't it…? I heard your friend say your name while you were teasing me on the beach…taunting me with that wet fat pussy, teasing me with these beautiful breasts. I could see you staring at me. Thinking you were teasing Me!" she started thrusting into her pussy a little harder a little faster loving the slick feel of her sliding on her fingers …..

"Tell me your name…. Aura?"

"Mau-MAURA!" she whimpered in a high, deep breath.

"Do you want to cum, Maura?" she whispered so close to her ear.

"YES…! And What I want more than to cum is for you to fuck me right now!"

She forced her fingers deeper inside her …

"I asked… DO YOU WANT TO CUM MAURA?" the woman said voice hard, husky and seductive at the same time

"Yes... yes…yes!" she sobbed. "But I want you to fuck me first…!"

She pressed herself once more against the plain of her back, then pulled her finger out of her pussy, and started stroking her clitoris, answering in reply to her pleas… "If I fuck you now," she said, "what will I have to look forward to the rest of the weekend?"

Knowing that she wanted her for more than just right now… the entire weekend was too much and her impending orgasm overwhelmed her, she didn't moan, she didn't whimper, she screamed. And screamed and SCREAMED, so loud she thought the stranger's friends would be able to hear her down at the beach. Her touch was so soft but so SURE, she kept giving her pleasure until she was gasping and trembling and nearly drunk from the exertion. And when she was done, she carefully removed her fingers from her distended orifices, and gently turned her into the spray. She was covered in sweat, and once again she lathered her with the body wash, kissing her neck as she soaped her up.

It was a good couple minutes before Maura finally had her wits about her, the echoes of her climax still thrummed inside her until that point. But when her pussy was still she slowly turned around, her hands reaching down and between the stranger's thighs.

But she'd just stepped away and pulled on her bathing suit and shorts ….

"I should get back to my friends," she said. "I'll leave the door open, so once you're dressed feel free to use the bathroom."

And just like that, she was gone.

Maura pulled on her two piece suit, walked into the house (which was very nice and wondered which was her room) as she searched for the toilet. She really didn't have to go. She just needed to sit down for a few minutes. Once she felt ready, she got up, left the house, and walked back to her chair on the beach.

She was sitting there as if nothing had happened. She did the same, not wondering once more if she was staring at her… Yes she definitely was, she felt in tune with her now. She was watching her, watching her body. Wondering when she'd be ready to have sex with her.

She smiled a contented smile and decided she'd have to find a way to, oh ….seize the initiative. Her friends came back some time later after her return.

"Hey, there's a bar down the way with a big outdoor deck, apparently it's the biggest party in town and lots of half naked people. So that's my plan for the night and I hope you will be there to… maur."

"Sounds good…" Maura said, loud enough for her to hear. And the corner of the stranger's lips curled just a bit, and that little smile told Maura that she wasn't quite in complete control of the situation. And she Maura had a few tricks up her sleeve. She grabbed her lotion and began to put it on taking her time, knowing that she'd have some time to think before deciding which one to spring on her tonight.


	2. LASCIVIOUSNESS - 2 TWO CAN PLAY THE GAME

***** CHAPTER 2 ***** TWO CAN PLAY THE GAME

~ #~

Maura and her friends showed up at the club around eleven, when the party was already in full swing. They had to wait on Barry so they'd taken some extra time getting ready, their newly-tanned skin exposed by their sexiest outfits. Maura was wearing a white bikini suit that revealed the cool valley formed by her gorgeous breasts and matching wrap with sandals. Eye contact might be a problem tonight, but getting attention from the preys wouldn't be. Natalia was in a blue bikini suit that left little to wonder even with matching wrap for bare cover and sandals while Barry wore plaid trunks and a muscle T showing of his very much chiseled chest and arms.

The club had a big dance floor inside, but most of the action was outside on the enormous wooden deck that projected out onto the beach. They went to the bar out on the deck and tried to buy a drink, but a quartet of relatively good-looking guys that saw them walk up insisted on buying the first round and Maura and Natalia made it a point to remind them that their friend Barry had to be included. Each of them took turns looking from Maura to the Natalia, and in time one of them separated himself and started putting the moves on Natalia first.

Then brazenly the blue eyed Channing Tatum lookalike doll started making moves on Maura and she quickly found out that she wasn't much interested him, but she didn't want to hurt his ego so she'd go along for now, besides he was cute, and definitely a few years younger than her... and not even the thought or distraction of such a fine modeled specimen could distract her thoughts or her body from the events of earlier… her body still hummed from the orgasm she'd had in that shower stall that afternoon. She was hungry to see her again, to put her hands on her, and her mouth. She felt a bit ashamed at how easily she'd taken control of her and done whatever she wanted to her body. She wanted to show her that she could wrap her around her little finger the same, just with a touch.

The doll that'd been talking to her touched her forearm and eased her into a chair, and just his touch suddenly made her aroused body shiver… made her pussy quiver. She was practically in heat, and she resigned herself to the fact that if her mystery woman didn't show she would be fucking the brains out of this barely acceptable ken doll specimen before the night was done. She needed sex. She needed to fuck. She needed to be fed...

And then, from across the room, she saw her walk in. She was with a couple of her friends, guys and girls mixed together; dumbstruck she nearly fell off her stool. She wore a baby blue cotton shirt over her black bathing suit, hair open and framing her shoulder and face, her even tan made her eyes leap out dark and intoxicating, she had seen them when she had removed her sunglasses in the stall, her eyes were gorgeous to get lost in and under her top she felt her nipples thickened until they ached and pressed against the fabric that she was sure she could see from across where he stood, knowing the exact effect she had on her with just one look.

She looked over the room; let her eyes move from right to left... and when she saw her, her eyes locked on hers and stayed there. She didn't smile, or show any sign of recognition… but 'HOW' she looked at her, those dark orbs burned into hers and now her pussy was warm and humid and the man who was chattering away next to her was completely forgotten. The mere idea of this joker's dick slipping inside her was absurd. There was only one person who could have her tonight.

And she was on the other side of the bar floor Maura though kept up her end of the conversation, talking to the other guy and her friends in between, while her attention was completely fixed on the group across the way. From time to time the object of her desire would look over at her, but for the most part she talked and laughed with her friends likewise. She wondered if she'd told them what happened that afternoon. For some reason, she doubted it. That was something that was just between the two of them. And that made her want her all the more.

She excused herself and went to the ladies room. She needed a moment alone. The bathrooms were big and wide and she had a mirror all to herself. She reapplied her lipstick, fluffed her hair, and looked herself over. She looked fucking good… she looked fucking great. The drink she'd had gave her a bit more boost of confidence. No, she wouldn't walk up to her… she'd trap her... she'd lure her… she'd make her quiver and shake just the way she'd quivered and shook that afternoon.

As she walked out the restroom Maura noticed that the men's room was before the ladies room and in between on the opposite side there was a dark, empty dining room area. During the day the club probably did a brisk business serving lunch to hungry beachcombers, but now it was quiet and deserted. An idea formed, and Maura became so excited she nearly had to touch herself to quell the instant speaking of her pussy.

She returned to her stool, and saw across the bar that her target was talking to a blonde hair young woman. She was very pretty, wearing a black top with thin straps, and she seemed quite taken with her, looking at her with considerable interest and laughing loudly and often. Jealousy flared inside her and Maura thought about walking over and flinging her drink in her face… hell no… she wasn't jealous at all, why would she be?

But then the stranger's eyes lifted, and she looked right at her, and her eyes stayed on hers for a long time, before returning to her performance with the girl. Maura didn't care she had to have her… And she had to have her now; no way was that blonde skank going to get her first... skank what the hell where did that come from, she wasn't that type of person?

Every minute she looked over at her… And then… finally… maybe thirty minutes later she broke away from her group and headed for the rest rooms. Maura hastily excused herself and headed that way herself, her drink in hand. She walked so quickly that she nearly caught up to her as she turned the corner and entered the restrooms.

She went into the darkened dining room and quietly pulled out a chair and set it against the wall. The table would give them a little bit of privacy, she then set her drink and purse on it… she waited... and then a devilish thought popped into her mind. She pulled out her lipstick and carefully reapplied it… positioned herself once more and continued waiting.

She'd see her before she saw her Maura knew and that is exactly what happened as she was just about to pass the dining room Maura stepped out, grabbed her wrist, and dragged her into the darkness.

"Hey_!" she cried out and that sign of weakness, of confusion, was more intoxicating to Maura than anything she'd drink that night. She wasn't nearly as tall as her but still managed to keep her off balance as she pulled her along and then pushed her into the chair.

"Remember me?" Maura asked finally speaking, going down on her knees and snuggling between her legs… and before she could answer, she said, "I'm wearing a lot of lipstick… you have a choice... I can either leave lip prints all over your clean white shorts... or all over you... It's up to you."

She smiled at the woman's hesitation then continued…

"How are you going to explain to your friends how you got lipstick all over the fly of your shorts? Do you think that cute little girl you're talking to is going home with you with my lipstick smeared all over your crotch?" She let her fingertips slip under her shorts, and she arched her hips a little biting her bottom lip.

"NO! Maura hissed… "No… you don't get to move. If you move, I might make your shorts messy, there is no either… only you have to hurry now, and take them off or I'm going to be very kissy-kissy all over your lap."

The stranger looked confused, discombobulated... and excited. She followed suit and reached down, unbuttoned her shorts… unzipped it and lifted to remove them at her ankles Maura stopped her saying

"Stop… that's far enough… now move… closer to the edge and place your hands behind your back.

Maura inhaled, she could feel the throbbing heat radiating towards her, her friend was already slick and shiny, she could see the slick moisture glisten under the light, her friend had been stewing all along while eye fucking her across the room. She used two fingers to pull the skin tight to expose the sensitive and erect clit head as she fell forward and ran her tongue over the satiny tip of the little erection.

"Oh. Fuck…. Goddd!" she hissed.

Maura pulled back and said above a whisper "You have to be quiet,"

"Yes…!"

"And you have to stay perfectly still… don't move… don't thrust… Or I might slip and bite that very sensitive tip."

"Yes….!"

Maura put her mouth near and breathed in at the same time… thinking it would be so gloriously wonderful for her if she took her in her mouth. Her pip was so hard, so impossibly hard for her. She pressed four fingers around the lips and clit and stroked down then up her length. Her breathing was deep and ragged, and she knew she wanted to buck and thrust onto her mouth, but she had to just sit there and take it, take the luscious abuse her hands and not her mouth and tongue were dealing to her centre.

The stranger head lolled back, she was struggling for control. The dining room was far enough away that the noise from the surrounding area was deadened, and in the dark it seemed like their breathing was magnified.

"Mhmm," she growled, and the stranger shivered from head to toe. Maura knew she could really torture her, she could let her tongue slip into her and out and say that they'd finish the next time she had to use the rest room. But with her in her hand she knew she 'HAD' to make her cum the way she made her in the stall. She had to feel her lose control and pour herself out in her hand… a pity really it wouldn't be in her mouth on her tongue... and so she decided she wanted to hear her whimper. One hand plucking hard stiff nipples, fingers worrying the other stiff erection, lips kissing each thigh in no particular pattern, it was music to her ears

How much she was whimpering now.

"Are you going to come?" she asked.

The stranger just nodded.

"Did you want this when you saw me here, did you want me to eat your pussy?"

She nodded again, biting harder on her bottom lip

"You thought you'd just snap your fingers and I'd suck and eat your pussy when you wanted, didn't you?"

Again she nodded and moaned at the same time as her eyes started to close in anticipation.

Maura squeezed her nipples tighter and rubbed faster; before quickly letting her tongue flutter along the head before giving her several top-to-base strokes, had it been her mouth she would have cummed already. She smiled against her thighs as the stranger sighed… trembled… as breath hitched once more; it was she knew then that the stranger's orgasm was hers for the taking.

"I think you underestimated me…" Maura said.

And then she went wild on her, hand rubbing faster and slower the other manipulating her breast in the same manner squeezing her flicking her, her rhythm was flawless… her fingers just kept strumming her, and again she let her tongue slide all over the little stiff head of both nipple and pussy on and off. The stranger couldn't help herself; she knew that… she clenched her stomach muscles even more as two fingers entered her Maura looked up at her angelic face as she quietly sighed and cooed because of the pleasure she was giving her.

She sucked one last time on her clit then pulled her tongue away and her fingers, And then pulled the strangers shorts up to her knees for her, then stood and went through the prelims of trying to straighten herself out, sure that she looked in control she leaned down and planted a long, sticky kiss on her neck on either side

"Hey…" She said quietly at the last second, as Maura leaned back and smiled.

"Something to remember me by… since you know- my name and I still don't know yours," she said. Smiling at the perfect red lip print left behind, right where her pulse hammered. She then took a long sip from her drink, and reached for her purse. "You should run along to your friends now," she said. "And good luck with your little friend."

The stranger stood, buttoned and zipped her shorts, and arched her back at the instant friction of her shorts rubbing her sensitive head, she walked away then stopped as she got to the hall… she turned… and said quietly…

"I hope you haven't underestimated me. I also hope you don't think this is over… and you'll be singing my name like you've known it all along." She walked two steps and turned once more and said clearly so there was no mistaking her words… "I'll see you tonight_" was all that was said before she continued walking down the corridor.

Maura bit her lips and clapped her hands together embarrassed that her hands were shaking. She the stranger would see her tonight... How…? When…? What was she up to…? What would she do…? She just hoped it involved the two of them naked, and that slick tongue and fingers sliding in and out of her pussy. Her hands still shook as she reapplied her lipstick, but then she took another sip of her drink and remembered the soft cries she'd extracted from her during her teasing oral assault. She could deal with whatever she had in store. Even as she wondered what it might be? She went back to her friends, apologized for taking so long, and sighed inside as the man she was talking to earlier leered at her from head to toe. Go ahead and look, she said to herself. You won't get to touch. Only one person in this bar gets to do that.


	3. LASCIVIOUSNESS - 3 AT LAST

***** CHAPTER 3 ***** AT LAST

When Maura and her friends returned to their hotel it was close to 2am. She was tired, both from the number of drinks she'd consumed and from gently and then, not so gently informing a number of guys at the bar that she wouldn't be going home with them tonight. Under normal circumstances she might've given in, fucked one of them left him exhausted and moaning and covered in his own tears. But not after the day she'd just had. Not after the woman she'd met today. She smiled at her last thought as she and her laughing drunk friends walked down the hall, talking about the night's events, though Maura still hadn't told any of them about the woman who fondled her to a beautiful orgasm that afternoon, the same woman who had almost cum in her mouth at the retreat, she shivered as she remembered that she said that their little encounter wasn't over yet, and that she'd… '_See her tonight'_…

And again she thought how that was possible? It was just about 2am. She'd left the bar shortly before her group did. And when she did leave, she hadn't so much as looked over at her. She wondered if what she said was just talk… there she went again remembering the woman's hands on her, all over her, how strong and confident and skilled, and she knew that she wasn't just talk, knew that she liked that she was still a stranger to her, she could have gotten her name but she liked the mystery, she sighed as the heat in her loins filled her.

She reached in her purse for the keycard to open her door, and couldn't find it. She rummaged around; sure she'd brought it with her...but it wasn't in her purse.…

"Oh, shit," she said, causing Natalia to turn and ask what was the matter.

"I don't have my card," she replied still rummaging through her bag about to empty it out.

Barry and Natalia gathered around as she searched once again, and then Natalia said like a light bulb just lit up in her head…. "Maybe it fell out when that woman knocked your purse on the floor."

"Yes I saw her…" Barry said before laughing at his lapse in memory.

At those words Maura felt butterflies take wing in her stomach…. "What woman?"

"Some woman came to the bar to get a drink; she bumped your purse with her elbow, I remember because your back was to her, she picked it up and placed it back, I meant to say something, but it slipped my mind till now… I'm sorry maur- but maybe it fell out when it hit the floor." Natalia said with perfectly slurred words.

Maura only nodded afraid to speak for fear that her voice would reveal something she knew but they didn't…. "I'll call the bar tomorrow, maybe they found it." She swallowed and asked them just to be sure it really was her….. "What did the woman look like?"

"She was sexy, pretty eyes fearsome; she had a nice smile, nice long curly black hair, sought of square chiseled face, B cups, but I'd definitely fuck her good and proper…" Barry said with a goofy grin plastered on his face. "Maura please invite me for a threesome if you ever manage to score that piece of ass, I just know she's a party girl… Maur you're welcome to crash with me…"

"Barry its fine, I'll just get another room card, but thanks." She said smiling

"Ok, night-night ladies," He said walking off to his room.

"Maur she did apologized for being klutzy in the huskiest voice that made my toes curl and I swear my pussy shivered at her voice or maybe that was me because I only wore a bikini and wrap any way's, she didn't seem too interested in us; she was there with a group of people… are you going to be okay?"

Maura nodded, and after she assured Natalia it was ok she took the elevator down to the lobby. At the desk she explained to the clerk what happened and the girl said she'd have a new card made up. Maura slowly looked around to see if she was waiting there in the lobby… She wasn't… she couldn't believe how excited she was feeling, this feeling clearly emphasized at her nipples slowly hardening she had to fight the urge to touch them.

"Here you go…" the clerk said. "There will be a $50 charge if you can't find the original..."

"Oh, I'm sure I just left it in the room…." Maura said with a smile. "I'll return the extra tomorrow sometime." She went up to her room, stripped, and fought the urge to masturbate. She knew… **SHE KNEW**… she'd come to her tonight… this morning whatever time it was and she wanted to be ready for her, for whatever she had readily planned for her as punishment for her dab at her earlier. She thought about running a bath, but she was afraid she might enter when she was in the bathroom. A bath together would be delicious...but the bath wasn't big enough. She turned down the lights and lay down on the cool, white sheets. The air conditioner hummed, the bed was soft, and despite herself, despite the excitement and anxiety, she felt herself falling asleep. And a few moments later, she was asleep.

~~2:45 A.M~~

How long she slept she didn't know but she awoke as she heard the soft 'click' of her door opening, saw a sliver of light cross the room as the door open wider and closed. She was wide awake now, frightened but aroused, as footsteps sounded and a large figure appeared at the foot of the bed….

"You're awake?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Yes…"

"Good," she said, and she heard her set something heavy down on the dresser. Then she watches her pull her shirt of then unzip and step out of her shorts, and then her bathing suit. Quite nervous she had to ask….

"I hope my lip prints didn't cause you any problems tonight," she said nervously.

"Oh don't play innocent with me you fully well knew they did," she said as she gently seized her ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed. "You also knew this lipstick will take at least 24 hours to get rid of…"

Maura tried to keep her voice from breaking from revealing how hot and bothered and totally vivacious and enthusiastic she felt… "With that girl you were talking to?"

"Mmm-hmm…." She replied as she went down on her knees between her splayed legs as she parted them wider before looking up at her to say…. "She wanted me to fuck her… suck her… but how could I, with your lipstick on me…. plus I'd been worked over and left to dry when I was just about to cum like a geyser and wasn't much in the mood as I had the image of cumming in someone else's mouth, the image of that someone else completing what they'd started."

"So what did you do?" Maura asked, biting her lower lip in anticipation of what must be coming as she felt her breath fanning dangerously close to home.

"Nothing much, I just fondled her then told her I was exhausted but I really wanted to do this…." She said as her lips brushed the outer lips of Maura's pulsating sex. She didn't go at her right away; she took her time, as she had earlier in the shower she always took her time. Her tongue traced a wet line along the inside of her left thigh, and then across her pubic bone to her right thigh, and back as her tongue gently touched the tip of her inflated clit.

"You didn't make her cum?" Maura gasped feeling the quick flicker of the wet… stiff… cool tongue on her throbbing hot member.

"Of course not… I couldn't think about a next woman or making her cum when I wanted you and could only think about you cumming in my mouth…" she answered, before returning her attention to her thighs.

"And you didn't cum yourself?"

She paused and looked up at her. "You think I'd be content to cum for anyone but you…? No baby… I wouldn't let all your hard work go to someone else as a reward, right now the things I want to do to you after what you did to me is fucking unbelievable, I've never felt this thrilled about a chase ever as you know most women are good at teasing but once you get your hands on the package it turns out not to be such a great prize, but you… OHHH…! There is just something indescribable about this little game we're playing?" She shook her head oddly… smiling before she returned to what she was doing…

It made Maura think as though her questions were silly…. But she had nothing more to ask as the stranger's skilled tongue brushed against her clit once more before it curled around the stiff hard end, and this time she didn't pull away.

Maura didn't have to stay quiet; she was forced to as she bit on her tongue and lips hard because her friends were either sleeping in the rooms on either side and because it was somewhere around three in the morning. Oh how she wanted to scream. She wanted to howl her pleasure this beautiful stranger was giving her a tongue bath and lashing like none she'd experienced … it was so good, so fucking GOOD, that screaming was generally the only way she could burn off the crackling energy throbbing throughout her body. She frantically grabbed at the pillow and screamed into it as she felt her body quiver with tremors. The fucker was first-class the way she had her lips surrounding her clit as her tongue and teeth slid up and down… in and out her furrows along with her fingers before she would swish her tongue moving it in slow circles then fast while sometimes pressuring the head at the same time that made her entire body turn to jelly. Her strong dexterous fingertips gently stroked her thighs as she lifted her thighs higher and spread her wider as she drove into her deeper as she made those gentle…_ "Mmm...! Mmm…!_" sounds that drove her nearly insane.

She threw the pillow to the side and leaned forward to run her fingers through her soft hair before gripping her hair tightly pulling her face deeper into her core as she grounded down on her, blindly her hands reached up and filled themselves with her nice firm heavy breasts before her fingers found her nipples and that was all Maura needed as she closed her eyes, bit her lips, as she grabbed the pillow once more and screamed into the pillow again… she trembled from head to toe as the titanic orgasm thundered through her body. Her speech muffled Maura continued to speak and scream into the pillow as her tongue didn't stop at her climax, no the tongue fucker just kept on fingering and tonguing her, driving her to greater and greater peaks of rapture, until she was whimpering and struggling out of breath and voice, no sound was forth coming from her except her heavy breathing and guttural moans. And just as her clitoris became too sensitive, just when the pleasure turned to discomfort, she pulled her mouth away and stood up,

Maura saw through heavy laden eyes and her amazement that she was hugely erect… where the fuck did that cock come from she didn't know or care but the stranger's cock was pointed straight at her opening before she crawled up onto the bed and settle between her boneless thighs.

_"Ye…! Yes…!"_ her inner voice cried as the stranger mounted her.

"_Yes…!"_ she said out loud now, scuttling back some on the bed with weak limbs to give her more room.

"Oh Yes…!" she said audibly again smiling at her and she was really smiling at her, all full to capacity. She was going to fuck her now, her cock would be inside her pussy and she would stroke it in and out of her fast… slow… hard… then easy… long… short and quick until she lost her mind and she lost her resolve and cum with her. Then she would switch positions and fuck her from the back, she'd go slowly and then they'd fall asleep and she'd wake her by kissing her kitty and fucking her all over again something so.

"Yes…! Yes…! Yes...!" Cried the small voice again and she pursed her mouth to say something as she didn't pause to insert herself. She kept crawling forward, until she was sitting lightly on her stomach and all she could muster in her confusion, excitement and so much other things were….. "Wait….!"

She wanted her to move back down and fuck her, she was about to say more when she noticed she had something in her hand, she'd picked it up off the small side table she heard the popping sound of the cap opening then she felt cool liquid fall all over her. The voluptuous smell of baby oil filled her nostrils, as she poured the buttery liquid all over her breasts. She arched her back as she drizzled, oil over her nipples, down her cleavage, down her neck, onto her shoulders. She snapped the lid shut and put the bottle down and used both hands to smooth the oil all over her skin. Maura lifted her arms over her head and let her caress her, the oil making her skin slick, pliant and fragrant, she smiled at the way she massaged her body working the oil over all of her covering her and she had to say it…. "You could have in the shower stall,"

Instead the stranger shook her head understanding her statement as she said…. "That was all about giving you pleasure,"

Maura couldn't help but moan at the memory of her soapy hands roving over her body. And she moaned even harder as her oily thumbs began twiddling her nipples….

"Am I big enough for you?" she asked pulling on the stiff nubs as she rubbed her length along her lower abdomen

"It feels big enough to me," Maura said breathlessly.

"We'll see how you feel when it's inside you."

"Oh… Godddd…' Maura moaned. "Please say you'll fuck me…. Please."

"I don't know… are you always this polite?" she asked as she massaged her effortlessly all over her hands moving to her puffy pussy lips.

"Yes and No… but please….!" Maura begged. "Fuck- me- put it inside me…. Make me cum…. Please. You've tasted me; you know how heavenly it would be to sink into me. I know you want to be inside me. Please…. Fuck me."

She kept fondling her dipping her fingers in her overflowing cream seeping out as her eyes rolled in her head. "You keep talking like that," she growled, "and I'll be cumming in five seconds."

This made Maura fall silent; she didn't want it to end so soon… the only sound in the room was their quickened breathing and the stranger's lips kissing her oily body.

.

"_Please,"_ cried her inner self, _"Please, please, please, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me…fuck me… fuck me..."_ her record was broken for sure, it was all she could think to say even with all her education and knowledge, she was a walking, talking, human encyclopedia for crying out loud..

The stranger snapped her hips back and down over the slippery body beneath her, Maura arched up as she felt the woman press her chest against hers their nipples grazing before lining up their bodies there was barely any friction as her hips, undulated against her opening. She reached up and gently pinned her- Maura's wrists with one hand.

Maura shivered again… oh she was so ready for her to fuck her she didn't care if she used a strap-on or not… right now rational thinking wasn't possible she just wanted to feel and bask in the euphoria of cumming over and over and over on a succulent, juicy thick cock or tongue even skilled fingers as it drove in and out of her. She closed her eyes and opened her eyes as she nipped her lips and jaw, this was pure torture, it had to be now, Maura looked at her pleading with her eyes, and she wouldn't say another word. The stranger acquiesced to her plea… with one hand still holding her wrists she skillfully rubbed the cock coating it… Maura trembled as the head of her cock searched for her opening teasingly and her heart nearly stopped as she said….

"Come now… where is it…" she teased… Maura lifted and bit her shoulder in frustration as her cock probed her… she fell against the bed once more watching her dominator… but when it lodged in her opening, her dominator smile vanished, she swallowed hard …. "You're very tight down here let's hope I don't rip anything." She said as she slowly continued to drive her hips forward, impaling her.…

The small resistance had made the stranger think, she was fucking a virgin, she shuddered when she tried to pull out and Maura's inner muscles continued to grip the cock tightly, causing her to press forward and grind her clit into her… "Oooohhh fuck you're so fucking tight babe I feel like I want to cum right away…" she sighed, as she then arched her back, drew the cock out roughly ...and sank back inside her gently... "Mau-ra, ohhhhh fuck I so want to cum right now…" she moaned, as she drew her cock out again, and slid forward, drawing it out once more, then pushing in harder, as Maura dug her nails into her back she pulled back, then pushed even harder but gently, mixing it up and in a few seconds she was fucking her with energetic thrusts.

Maura could barely register this, as she'd had an orgasm almost the second she entered her. No, it was when she moaned her name, moaned… "_Mau-ra, ohhhhh…_." She came and the athrill… rapturous… pleasure wouldn't stop, not so long as she was fucking her. The stranger held Maura's hips with the other hand as she cleaved into her, it was seconds maybe a full minute before Maura regained control of her-self and wrapped her smooth oil slick legs around her waist; as her heels dug into her buttocks forcing her to maintain a brutal pace. She would drop her head ever so often to take her nipple in her mouth torturing them as well as continually thrusting in her harder stretching her… filling her… and each time Maura would rake her nails over her now sweaty slick oil skin encouraging her whispering dirty words on her lips and in her ear and each time her words hit the mark she would arch her back as she stabbed her even deeper in hopes that she would give her some leeway and loosen her legs so she could fully pull out and thrust all the way in silencing her but her legs were strong and she wouldn't let her break free.

Maura sensing her trepidation spoke… "You like –to- tease … If- _fuck... harder_—if I let you go now I know you're going to pull out and make me beg for it but not tonight no… I think we're both trapped," she said smiling at her small victory, the woman above her however responded by fucking her faster and harder as she leaned down and kissed her lips roughly biting on them as she breathed through her mouth… perturbation and pleasure convoluting to high dangerous peaks in her. Maura pulled one hand free and wrapped her fingers in her hair and pulled her face down to hers as she drove her tongue into her mouth, not to be outdone the woman closed her teeth and mouth around her tongue and sucked it in. They were locked together; they couldn't break free from each other, and once they broke for air the woman buried her head against Maura's ear as she moaned….

"You're gonna make me cum, and I want you to feel what you're doing to me, I don't want to hold anything of what I'm going to give to you… I gua-ran-tee it will flow like a river covering us both because I am very serious when I say I have a mountainous lot to let go... fuck- yes… this is the longest I've fucked a woman for…"

"Ohhhhh-Fuck- Yes…! Please, cum in my mouth…! Fill me up baby, show me who the boss is, fuck yes cum on me…!"

She thrust a few more times, then paused... and then drove her hips spasmodically three or four times before burying herself in Maura so deep that she dug her toes into the bed to get a few more millimeters of penetration and to remain unmoving as she stuck her on the spot.

"Ohhhhh fuck…!" she moaned into Maura's ear "Maura...Ohhhh…!"

In the very next breath Maura felt the toy being pulled from her before very hot, wet lips were pressed onto her open mouth… she flicked her tongue in and waited as she felt the woman pulse, and then liquid warmth flooded her mouth and tongue. The woman whimpered and moaned, hissing and cussing in tongues as she grounded her opening harder onto Maura's tongue, Maura needed to breathe soon so she slipped a finger in the prize entrance and literally felt a spat of liquid hit the back of her throat.

The woman's hold on her hair and head loosened and Maura was glad for the reprieve but instead of letting her fall off just yet she clamped her hands on either side of the woman's hips and drove into her pulling her down onto her, Maura gagged when she felt two unsuspecting fingers plunge into her as the woman came even more, they both trembled from head to toe as their throes came to an end. It was the biggest orgasm she'd ever felt from a woman. It was the biggest orgasm for her, Maura was sure and she was the one who made her cum like a river.

The woman had fallen haphazardly to Maura's right side they laid like that there for a while, The woman's body wrapped around Maura's, holding her close, her head buried in the crock of Maura's damp neck as her fingers continued to work slowly in Maura. Minutes had passed before she released Maura upon her smaller orgasm; slowly…slowly she rolled off her to stand before walking to her bathroom and returning to lay beside her a few minutes cuddling into her back, neither of them able to speak. Maura thought she was going to sleep beside her when she felt her once more disentangle from her, sitting up… this caused Maura to sit up as she spoke to her back desperately….

"You're not leaving are you?"

"I have to… I'm going on a biking trip with my friends in two or three hours … It's well after 4am."

Maura looked over and saw that the clock read 4:23am.

"B-but..." she stuttered.

"Get up…" the woman commanded, and as of late Maura obeyed when she spoke.

When she was out of bed the woman reached down and yanked all the sheets off the bed, she bundled them in a ball and tossed them in a corner, and then she went to the dresser where a stack of fresh sheets lay.

"I knew things might get a bit oily..." she said with a smile in her voice.

"Why don't you go to the bathroom and clean up a bit? I'm afraid I made a mess all over your beautiful skin and in your-."

"I don't mind at all…" Maura rushed out but did just what she said anyways… running a quick shower and washcloth under warm water and washing her breasts, her stomach, and her pussy. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw a grinning woman who had just had her brains fucked out. When she returned she'd just finished making the bed. She smoothed it out with her hands, and then she took her by the hand and led her back to bed as she tucked her in kneeling beside the bed she kissed her on the lips, kissed both her breasts, and then she leaned down and kissed her freshly-washed pussy before she pulled the cool sheet up over her covering her breasts and gave her hip a last caress through the sheets as she kissed her this time on the lips once more.

"Get some sleep... I'm sure you're exhausted." She kissed her again deeper this time

When they broke away Maura replied "Aren't you?" She really didn't want her to leave.

"I'm exhilarated," she said. "I'll have to take a nap this afternoon, however I'd like to stay, but I'm a bit afraid of what you might do to me in my sleep." She said standing as she got dressed; she reached in her pants pockets and said sheepishly…. "Oh- here's your keycard. What a happy coincidence, me finding it at the bar."

"Sure…!" Maura replied, "A coincidence….?" She didn't believe in them one bit.

She started to leave when Maura asked… "What's your name?"

The woman paused… "I don't think I'm going to tell you… a little mystery will keep you interested."

"You think I won't still be interested after I learn your name… my interest has escalated with the way you parked me moments ago babe I definitely want more?" this made them both grin.

"I know just how much more, I can tell just by the way you came just now while I was cumming in your pretty little mouth- but still I just think not telling you my name could keep you interested for a bit longer, it will make us do something more daring."

She moved to the door… and stops at Maura's last word … "Hun…?"

"Yes…"

"You really should be worried about what I might do to you in your sleep."

She grinned again. "Should I now…?"

"Mmm-hmmm…!"

The beautiful stranger quirked her left eyebrow up as she paused on the threshold of the door… "Maybe now I won't be able to sleep at all for the weekend." she said as she shut the door behind her, and just like she had come in she was gone.

Maura let her head rest against the pillow. It was very cool… It was very soft… It was very quiet in her room except for the sound of her heart now steady beating after it's ceaseless thundering and it was also very late she yawned and exactly thirty seconds later, Maura was sound asleep, dreaming of ways to disturb the slumber of the woman who would fill her dreams for years to come.


	4. LASCIVIOUSNESS - 4 HER NAME…!

_DON'T OWN ANY OF TG CHARACTERS. JUST HAVING A LITTLE FUN WITH THEM AND VICE VERSA. NO INFRINGEMENT INTENDED._

***** CHAPTER 4***** HER NAME….!

HIGH-NOON

Maura, Barry and Natalia made it down to the beach around noon the next day. The topic of conversation as they hunted for a good place to set up shop was their night activities. They'd all made a kill or more. However Maura decided not to tell them that in the last 24 hours she'd had three of the most thrilling sexual encounters of her life and all by the hands and tongue of one woman. She wanted to and would keep that secret all to herself, for now.

There was the fact that she didn't know the name of the woman who, early that morning, had slipped into her room and then, after playing with her pussy like a starving man, had then slipped into her centre and fucked her so good she could still feel it between her legs. She wouldn't tell her name when she left, but Maura was more than determined now to get it and she had decided that today would be the day she 'Pauperize' that information from her.

Yes, that was the word, her word for the day among the many she was would associate with what she wanted to do to her mystery woman….

'Pauperize**'**… all with the aim to deplete… drain… exhaust… fleece… impoverish… leech… milk… mulct… overcharge… put the screws to… skin… squeeze... strong-arm

She would compel her to talk... she would do things to her body that would make her writher and squeal above all surrender any piece of information she desired.

The mere thought of her dark haired beauty floundering, agonizingly beneath her touch made her wet and flushed instantly driving her half-mad with lust.

Just then Maura saw a few familiar faces a few yards away. They were the group her mystery woman had been with the night before in the bar.

"Why don't we settle down here?" she said, discretely looking over the faces to find the only one she had eyes for. She felt a twinge of pain regretfully, she wasn't there.

She played down her disappointment as they got their chairs situated before spreading out their towels on it. The sun was definitely hot today, a good day to relax and work on one's tan. Maura stretched the straps of her blue-green bikini to readjust her prodigious chest, and settled down to think about how she would get her woman… she handed Barry the sun tan lotion to apply to all three of them. She was just laying there trying to come up with a plan when the opportunity presented itself.

One of the men sitting opposite them and some ways of got up and walked over to their little group and more specifically to Natalia; he cleared his throat before saying-

"I think we were at the same club last night,"

"I think we were," she replied, coolly appraising him, as she sat up pushing her designer shades atop her hair.

"Name's Jade… um-you know, all night I wanted to talk to you, but that guy you were talking to didn't leave you alone for one second. I kept waiting for him to go to the bathroom but he never did… he didn't go in his pants, did he?"

Maura and Barry chuckled softly as Natalia laughed out louder before introducing herself…..

"I'm Natalia… and no, he didn't... but I wondered about that too, he didn't give me a second's peace, and would you believe that all he wanted to talk about was how he didn't think the outdoor deck conformed to the local building codes, as if I would know what building codes a deck should conform to. I think he said he was some architect so I guess he was trying to impress me."

"Really….? That's so very… very fascinating… building codes? Now there's a way to keep a conversation or someone beautiful such as you interested for hours." He replied smiling at her.

Natalia laughed harder, pretty soon they were in their own little world chatting and flirting away without a care in the world. Barry and Maura were talking about their weekend so far when pretty soon a redhead approached them as Barry was generously applying sun tan lotion to Maura's back now….

"Hi_" she said lifting the sunglasses and smiling at him confidently.

"Hel-lo to you to…" Barry said with his trade mark smile, Maura turned over to see that knowing smile plastered on his face and she knew that smile all too well.

"Is this your girlfriend?"

"Yes- but only girl friend… a good girl friend like my friend who is being sweet talked by your boy friend," He made a point of clarifying.

"Yeah- Jade's a cool one… a lot of fun… so you wanna go take a swim with?"

"Maur… I'm done here catch you later.' He said giving her a small wink before grabbing his towel as he followed the redhead.

Maura smile nodded, Barry was a natural born ladies man and he didn't mind one bit being chased or vice versa by a woman after all she had done the same thing when she first saw him at a Science function almost twenty months ago, he had been looking at Natalia then, she normally would not have been so bold and brazen, but Ian's words pushed her so she told him what she wanted from him and she had also encouraged him to ask Natalia to join them and that very night all three of them ended up back at her deluxe hotel room and since then they have been good friends with benefits.

Maura shook the memory away and soon closed her eyes to continue basking in the sun and hot memories of her weekend so far; even though her eyes were closed she was quite aware that a few men were eye fucking her as she chased down a nap, her thoughts focused on one thought 'HER WOMAN'… where was the beautiful goddess, the woman she desperately wanted to see right now? Maura wasn't really napping though when she heard Natalia say…

"Hey… your female friend last night knocked over Maura's purse and made her lose her key card…"

"Oh no…!" jade replied, Natalia pushed on explaining the situation after which he gave Maura the answer she had been looking and longing for since they got here…

"Well, what can I say… that's Jane for you a real clutz when she's had too much to drink… but did she get the card back? If not I am going to have her pay for her new card or I can do it and Jane will just owe me one."

"Well I don't think we need to panic yet, but it would be nice if you could pass the message along to her just in case you know."

"So, admit it you were checking us out last night... checking me out perhaps" he teased.

Natalia smiled and replied teasingly, "I check out every hunk I see… last night I may have just missed you, but I like's very much what I see right now." The flirtatious banter went on a few seconds more before Maura interrupted them,

"Is your friend -Jane coming down to the beach anytime soon?"

"Oh… I hope so, but Janie is up at the house sleeping. A few in our group went on a bike ride at some ungodly hour this morning and she went out too hard. Claudia the blonde…" he motioned over his shoulder at a blonde woman talking to a man, "said Janie did an extra ten mile loop and met them at the end of the boardwalk, and by the time she got back she was exhausted. She was a bundle of energy this morning, I heard."

Maura's mouth went dry... as all the heat and moisture in her body pooled at her centre… her woman was sleeping up at the house… she was all alone… and she was exhausted, this was the perfect setting for Maura's sudden plans, her mind set she flexed her fingers, wiggled her toes, and took a deep breath. She had to go to her now… while her woman was so deliciously vulnerable….

"Hey Nat, I'm going to the washroom, and maybe a quick dip, please keep an eye on our things will you," she said, and rose, to quickly move away.

She walked down the beach...then made a sharp left turn for the steps leading to the road. She knew which house her beautiful goddess was staying in, after she took her there yesterday and ran her hands over every quivering inch of her body. Oh this was going to be fuck-tastic, now she'd get to turn the tables on her, on Jane… Janie… cute she thought, she liked that name. She had to bite her lip to keep from moaning it out loud again.

She arrived at the guest house... she tried the front door, it was open, she moved in quietly, thankful that she had on slippers, she stopped listening, a clock was ticking somewhere in the house and yes there was also the sound of someone snoring. It wasn't overtly loud and rambunctious but it could be heard in the quiet of the house … she followed the sound out to a back door deck, she noted the very expensive polished wooden deck which was lined with five sun beds all strategically positioned and there was her woman… she was actually there, outside, sleeping in the semi- shade of the tall palm trees.

Maura went to her and quietly and traced a finger over her warm skin, she couldn't help it… Jane looked so vulnerable and beautiful lying on the sun bed, one hand behind her head the other laying on her mid riff and still Jane slept unmoving. Maura wanting to be sure that she wasn't playing cupped one breast and still she didn't stir.

Perfect Maura thought as she stood to her full height and walked back indoors, she entered the bathroom and opened the cabernet sure enough there was a bottle of baby oil; she picked up the bottle moving back to the deck she paused at the kitchen table something in the kitchen catching her eye. There was a knife block near the stove and tucked in the block were a pair of kitchen shears.

With trembling fingers she pulled the shears out of its notch and walked toward the deck once more armed with the essentials to begin the process of pauperizing. Firstly Maura undressed herself leaving her small two piece suit in a small heap near the entrance door. Jane was still there her hand was no longer behind her head, but both at her side now… still stretched on a sun deck bed, sound asleep, sunglasses obscuring her eyes. Jane must have really overworked herself between the time she spent with her and riding that extra ten mile loop.

This was going to be so easy for Maura, with Jane covered in only a two piece suit as well. Quietly she uncapped the bottle of oil then she walked slowly toward her, she paused next to where she lay, first she threw her leg over the bed feet planted on either side of the bed then she allowed herself to drop, sitting down across Jane's upper thighs not so gently.

The beautiful woman jerked violently as she came awake…. "What the hell…" she mumbled, trying to twist free, but Maura wasn't budging and she had no leverage with her hands trapped at her side.

"Remember me…?" Maura said, running her slick hands up her subtle washboard abs to her centre chest to press her back down firmly.

The woman fell back relaxing a small smile on her face as Maura eased herself up a few inches until she their centre were almost touching. "I told you what I'd do to you in your sleep." She said a devious smile pulling at her lips and already Jane was moaning and panting harder.

"Are you turned on already?" Maura asked coyly slipping a hand through the side of the woman's bikini bottom to caress her…

"Ohh fuck you are_" she grew so hot that her mystery woman was definitely freaky things and games like these made her deliciously wet and aroused and she liked this very much.

Heart drumming as arousal spread like a wild inferno through her… "How did you know I was up here?" she demanded in a husky tone eyes closing slowly as Maura stoked her teasingly.

After paused seconds and with no quick wit response forth coming she opened her eyes to see Maura just staring at her intently ignoring her. She stopped her ministrations three strokes later.

Maura finally spoke saying "Do you know what I'm going to do to you?" they both knew it was a rhetorical question that didn't require an answer at all, Maura answered her own question. "I'm going to make you tell me your name."

The beautiful nameless stranger or so she still thought she was to Maura laughed freely… the stupid grin wouldn't leave her face as she replied… "You think so?"

Maura in return shook her head in a tsk- tsk manner before replying…. "I do know for a fact… I never assume if I can help it, so I am very confident when I say… I know I will get you to tell me whatever I want to know." She said reaching down and taking up the kitchen shears from beside the baby oil.

For the briefest second a look of fear crossed the woman's face, Maura smiled wickedly as she slowly lifted the shears in both hand above her head only to seemingly bring it down in quick speed, as the woman shut her eyes tightly waiting, "snip- snip-snip- snip" came the sudden sound… slowly Jane opened one eye then another and realized that Maura had used the shears to slice her bikini of her top and bottom ruined for good. She lay under Maura completely revealed… now she was wearing nothing now and by god she meant she was wearing nothing as Maura had obviously wanted her to be.

Maura smirked then winked … "had you there- and now…" she breathed, pulling the rest of the offending scrappy fabric away to reveal the flawless body beneath her, perfect tapered body, she dwelled on Jane's well proportioned breast, they were the perfect size to fit in her mouth and hands, she moved her eyes lower to her neatly trimmed dark hair which Maura liked very much… she moved up to sit on her stomach and Maura couldn't help but lick her lips as she felt the secretions of her own wetness running out between her folds slightly parted from sitting on her onto Jane's hard washboard abs.

Fuck this would be over before it began, Maura had to try and bring herself under control or it would be over all too soon and she didn't want that.

But oh how she wanted Jane to suck her into her mouth, she arched her back deeply sucking in a deep breath and releasing it slowly, oh yes fuck how she wanted to sit on her mouth and feel her long stiff tongue sweep in and out of her making her cum like a sudden shower of rain and then she wanted, to return the favor making the woman beneath her cum down her throat once more like last night.

Then she would make jane get the strap on and strap it on her Maura so she could make her beautiful dark haired goddess sit on it, before she turned her face down onto the sun bed, ass in the air as she slowly grind her hips against her before slamming into her in hard strokes, she couldn't be gentle with her, she wanted her to remember her always, she wanted to make her feel until she came so hard she'd take out an ad looking for her.

But she'd get to that soon enough… her real reason for being here…? She was here to pauperize her, she was here to make her talk and she had to stay in control. Maura then grabbed the bottle of oil, and poured it all over covering her chest, stomach and legs. The stranger sighed as rivulets slithered down and around her b-cups to the valley of her chest and stomach.

She continued to inhale and exhale deeply watching Maura use both hands to coat her skin with the glistening oil, Maura even went so far as to lather the soles of her feet with the oil before travelling back up her well slick body to her chest taking her sweet time; Jane definitely noted that she took really long at her breast and nipples, massaging and pinching mercifully, then flicking it with her finger keeping them aroused and tender, it's like Maura knew that was her second weakest zone she lifted up looking to usurp Maura, who only pushed down harder keeping her pinned beneath her. This was torture; she needed to be touched… "Touch me…" she cried on a whisper

"Not so fast- what is your name, brown eyes?"

"I'm not permitted to tell you that…" she replied… and Maura punished the nipple again, she breathed in deep holding her breath before her eyes closed in sweet agony at the stinging flick.

"Take it in your mouth…" she ground out on her next breath quietly body dancing slowly, painfully.

Maura leaned forward and covered the breast, flicking the nipple with her tongue only… "Fuck bite it just once- just on-one time," Jane husked

Maura pulled away…"Tell me did they drop the name portion a few years back?" She asked as she picked up the bottle and poured more oil…

"Kiss me_" Jane said trying to sit up but Maura pushed her back down hard, slapping her tit for good measure, but it had only served to make Jane cry out from deep within her gut, she literally felt the sound bubbling to the surface

"I'm going to ask you that question again…" Maura said voice a little more firm, her breast pressed now into Jane's as she leaned in and kissed her neck, biting it gently "and I'll expect a more forthright answer."

She drawled huskily as she shifted her weight lower, oily hands lathering the skin beneath her, Maura left a wet trail moving slowly downwards till her open heat was pressed against the strangers pulsing wet heat… feeling their clit touch each other Maura shuddered from the sweet contact and Jane bucked up in reflect action, but Maura wouldn't allow any more contact, "be still_" she barked as she Maura slowly touched their clits again once, twice, in a slow humping rhythm, down, up, down and up again her breasts jiggling; she smiled at her prisoner , as she let out a long breath and let her head fall back and body tense infinitely hard at the scintillating action.

"Yes Maura- yes fucks ...!" she cried out.

Maura satisfied with the result stopped. Jane's head popped back up, eyes wild.

"Come on…" she croaked, half panted, and Maura obliged seemingly to give her two swift grind of her hips pressing their core into each other's before stopping.

Maura leaned forward and waited, Jane licked her lips before biting them as she lifted to meet Maura capturing her lips in a thunderous hard kiss… "don't move_" Maura said as she simply lifted and turned around her back now to jane and her hands once more pinned at her sides with her thighs she craned her body back beautifully to look at jane who was pulling to sit up, she responded by pushing her back down by moving to sit on her stomach…

"Do not attempt to bite my ass… and the answer is No!_ you won't have me like that yet," Maura replied as she shifted janes thighs apart further exposing her inner beauty. Using two fingers she began to tease the slick nether lips of the woman's opening stoking the fire and just as she had started she stopped. Jane twisted her hips but Maura had her under control and she knew it without even having to look at her.

Jane needed that hard, fast contact and pressure to cum, but her feet kept slipping on the wooden flooring, so she couldn't really chase down Maura's trained fingers that were only teasing her as she scissored her swollen clit hard then released it allowing two fingers to continue the furrow trail of her nether lips as before….

"What's your name…?" Maura asked quietly, seductively craning her neck over her shoulder… she saw the look like the first time she asked that night in her hotel room and before jane could answer Maura interjected, "I know, you won't tell me yet, but when you're desperate to cum, you'll tell me… and I'm going to make you desperate." She said winking at Jane before turning away.

Maura spread Jane's leg even wider before slowly drawing her index and middle fingers up the entire length of Jane's opening until the gorgeous and engorged clit head popped through the bulbous looking nether lips. She pressed the heel of her palm hard on her pulsing clit end before cupping her, she ran her four fingers up to the top and then down twice before smacking her clit and lips repeatedly, Jane's reaction of begging her to do it harder prompted her to repeat the act with her left hand, before switching back to her right, eliciting several more expletives and never before heard filthy words from janes lips, she did this until her head started rocking side to side in agony.

And then she reversed the procedure, starting at the very top of her mound pushing her fingers down… down deliberately not touching the sensitive nub down to the base of her opening allowing her middle finger to penetrate a fraction.

She could feel the heat rising of Jane's body, she looked back to see that she had broken out in a full on sweat her hair clinging to her face visibly, beads of sweat popping out every where on her body, eyes wild.

"What's your name, stranger?" she cooed as Jane just shook her head in the negative.

Maura got more oil and poured it over her mound. A tiny stream trickled down into the lips furrows and Maura gently caressed them until they too were shiny with oil.

She continued to use three fingers to tease the tender going lower to that spot where the pussy ended but nothing more.

"Oh fuck Maura that's good…." she breathed as Maura masturbated her. It was very quiet on the deck but Maura could hear the occasional car go by, hear pedestrians chatting as they passed the house, thankfully there was a privacy wall keeping intruders out.

"Until I know your name, you don't get to cum," Maura said, slowing the pace until she felt Jane's body came more under control. Maura deciding to test the waters used her middle finger to smooth a path from Jane's drooling opening until her finger rested at the base near her taint. Jane's mouth fell, open first as she shivered and a tiny, frightened….

"Oh…!" escaped her lips.

Maura seeing her instant reaction smiled warmly, wickedly before turning to ask…. "You like that_?" she was solemnly rewarded with a weak nod of yes Jane's mouth still hung open unable to speak. Maura had found the trigger button and she wasn't about to take her finger of it… she let her finger snake down… flutteringly caressing her there as she used the heel of her palm to tease her pulsating clit member once more, keeping jane in an utter state of aroused euphoria.

Jane could only convulse achingly… jerk shatteringly… mewl gutturally softly as Maura touched her tighter masterfully, the heel of her palm grinding her and her slick finger caressing the ring, her excitement abundant it was almost beyond words now Maura knew as she teased jane mercilessly to cries of 'YES' and 'FUCK' and her favorite word 'SWEET MAURA' she finally decided to take her to the very edge as she leaned forward and flicked her tongue from the tip to the bottom of her taint now and again.

Maura loved what she was doing to jane, all this teasing had Maura soaked, and she had to compartmentalize and focus hard on not grinding her throbbing wetness against Jane's pelvis and washboard abs, she had to get her name now so she could have at least a tiny release. She smiled as she dared to…

"No…." Jane shrieked as Maura pushed the single digit a little deeper in the ring

"No to your name or no to my finger," Maura breathed.

"Yes…!" Jane replied knowing she hadn't cleared anything up by her reply

"Tell me your name or you know what happens next." She said looking back, she smiled even more peevishly as Jane squirmed but it was impossible to tell if she was trying to move away or toward her finger.

"No… please!" She begged as she thrusted up to meet, Maura's palm that was grinding against her very sensitive heat.

Maura removed her palm keeping her finger in her probing. It was obvious Jane was fighting to get away and yet at the same time she was opening her thighs wider for Maura to continue pleasuring her.

"For the last time, what is your name?" she demanded allowing the second joint of her finger to penetrate…

"JANE…" she cried, a huge smile blossoming over her face as Maura stopped there and covered her clit once more in her mouth.

"My name is Jaaannneee… please don't… please... take it..." she started as she bit her lips, top then bottom arching her back, her moans turning to hungry groans,

"Uhhhh fuck Maura… my name's Jane…"

Maura released her clit and pressed her thumb into Jane's opening and fucked her with her thumb only like a madwoman the other digit buried in her. She was mad now, she had to work very hard to get the info she already knew, she thumb fucked her while her middle finger moved in her tight anus, she looked back now, Maura knew she was close and so was Maura, but it was the expression on her face that pushed Maura on, she was in the throes of some unspeakable rapture, wanting to show her that this was a game of wits and submission she craned her neck to look at her as she said…

"You like it like that Janie?" she teased. "You like you're your holes being fucked simultaneously together?"

Jane only nodded yes before replying mournfully in a wheezing tone… "So- uh- fucking dirty- you win…!" she groaned. "But... uhh fuck ... how, did you know to... ohh ffff... to… DOooo… that?" She croaked as Maura continued her ministrations.

"You did it to me this morning, and it made me squeal, remember…" Maura said, working her fingers buried in her harder, and every time she upped the pace Jane's face would contort, twist in pleasure... and more expletives would fall out like bombs along with her Maura's name, and when Maura would hit the sweet spot her ramblings would be lost as her face relax into a beatific smile, as she fucked her.

Jane never allowed her eyes to close, as she stared back at Maura who had her body craned beautifully at an odd angle keeping her eyes on her, she stared at her lips, her naked back and ass fleetingly before returning her attention to her stormy green eyes as the skilled fingers continued to torture her. Her hips to, undulated slowly up and down as Maura had her way with her.

She wanted Maura to sit on her face and oh if only she knew that suddenly though Maura felt an almost overwhelming urge to sit down on her face the way jane had done to her and feel the straining erection of her tongue split her in two… but jane was so vulnerable… so exposed, that Maura didn't want to relinquish this position of total control … she had to find out more about Jane…

"Do you want to cum?" Maura demanded.

"Yes… Maura…. Fuck … Maura baby!" she cried, Maura pulled her fingers out which caused jane to cry out in a loud groaning chest rumbling sound Maura smiled at this and said…. "You'll cum when I say you can cum."

She wanted to keep her like this all day, and all night, quivering and moaning, she liked how her skin glistened more now from sweat than the oil, but she was a bit out of control herself and she needed to reign herself in. She wanted to see her cum again like last night and in her mouth no less, she wanted to see her surrender to the pleasure, surrender to her.

She wanted to make her cum so hard she'd fall into a deep sleep for a week, utterly exhausted. Maura raised on her knees around once more now to face Jane, she remained on her knees, Jane's hand held down once more to her sides by them, she remained kneeling, seductively she reached her hands up to her own nipples and pinched them, before plucking them, from there she ran her hands down her body, slowly over very own toned mid-riff lower still to her heat, she used one hand to part the swollen lips to give jane a glimpse of her pink flower.

She then used the other hand to run two fingers through her own dripping wetness and smeared it over Jane's lips, before gently pushing her fingers into Jane's mouth slowly, commanding with her eyes only that she clean them good and proper, the heat of Jane's mouth and velvety feel of her tongue caressing her fingers made Maura shudder even more. She slowly started pumping her fingers in Jane's mouth… as she leaned forward and started sucking on a stiff nipple eyes still locked with her almost brown ones...

"Sit on your hands," she commanded her once it was done she moved down pressing her wetness into jane till her sex was resting against Jane's own never ending harden clit, her fingers still pumping her mouth, her mouth still suckling her nipple and now her clit bumping and kissing before grinding against Jane's until she could tell she was perilously close, by the way her stomach muscles were clenching, the trembling of her body, the hitching of her breath, Maura tugged on her nipple hard with her teeth seeing her eyes close tightly, jane hissed in pleasurable pain as her eyes jerked open to lock with the cool green ones…

Maura released her nipple… "Don't you dare cum_" she said sharply…. "Don't you cum until I say so…" Maura said removing her fingers giving her permission to speak

"I- fuck... Mauuu- fuck ...I -can't..." she said as Maura thrusted her two fingers back in her mouth. Silencing her

"You better hold it back… don't cum, not until I say…!" She commanded harder, meaning if Jane did otherwise it would be over. Maura wanted them both to cum, this was the longest she'd ever worked someone over, worked herself over and she'd be damn if only Jane got to enjoy what would probably be the best orgasm either will experience ever in their life. She rubbed herself against Jane faster… harder, noting the swift tremor run through her body.

"Oh… oh my Gggh… Fuck Mauuurraaa baby…yes like that MAUURRR faster I'm so…."

"No… Don't do it…."

"I have to… Maurrrr… you're..." and her voice grew very high pitched… "You're making me cummmmmmmm- fuck yes- I...!"

"No…." Maura shouted

"Oh... ohhhhh... fuck…. OHHH sweet Maura… Maura… Maura… Maura pleaseeeee…."

Maura lifted her hips breaking the heated friction… Her voice ragged and hoarse at her sexual moans she commanded Jane again…. "Don't you dare cum?" she said slamming back down onto Jane's centre, their wetness sticking together like nothing they'd ever felt.

_She gasped, arched her back, almost bucking Maura of her, and fell into something like spasms of silence which Maura knew are rather enervating, when something cataclysmic as this was happening to ones body overwhelming the senses and then there came the voices, in a somewhat stentorian sound.… "__**I'm sorry… hmmm… maur… ughhh I'm sorrrrry...**__" Jane said fighting to keep her eyes open,_

**"NO…!"** Maura cried pushing the science-y part of her brain back… as she demanded but, and even she couldn't hold back a feral smile as her aching legs fell to the floor before she moved down quickly to cover Jane's opening with her mouth, she wanted to feel her squirting in her mouth like the morning passed she held onto Jane's tensed hips to keep her mouth on her as she felt the small stream fall into her mouth.

Maura kept stroking her with her tongue as Jane had an orgasm after orgasms that awed her. Her mini orgasms continued to rip through her at Maura's insistent tongue. Finally jane fluttered to lay still the only sound emanating from her were her soft muted moans of Maura's name exactly as Maura had fantasized. Maura kept her tongue working until she'd extracted… yes extracted… every ounce of energy her body possessed for now and kept two fingers working her own clit as she came to.

A enfeeble Jane lay on her back, arms thrown out to the side, legs splayed. Her chest heaving with the other woman atop her now from the colossal exertion…. She couldn't open her eyes yet but managed to say above a whisper in a hoarse voice… "Look what you did to me…" she said, "Look how you have slain me."

Maura rose up, and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "I'm glad we've now been properly introduced, Jane." She kissed her again, "And I see you haven't forgotten… my name is Maura."

"How can I ever forget that name now, Maura the destroyer… the slayer of Jane the badass?" Both chuckled

"I know you won't." Maura said kissing her again, Jane also responded to the kiss as best she could in her state. Maura rose and started to walk toward the porch entrance…. "I have to go now and oh I left my friends talking to some of your friends… It wouldn't surprise me if they ended up in bed tonight. Isn't that a happy coincidence? I guess it will give us a chance to spend some time together later if you're up for it."

"If I spend more time with you," she croaked throat parched. "I might drop dead."

"Oh… I wouldn't let that happen, I have ways to innervate you" she said as she slipped into her bikini suit again. "I'm going for a dip in the ocean before I go back, and you need a shower, babe. A long, soapy shower to get rid of the evidence…." She said

Fully dressed she walked back to where she'd left janes slain body, she knelt down and gently sucked a nipple into her mouth as she moved deft fingers to Jane's still leaking centre, she coated four of her fingers in her then pulled away from the breast before bringing the tips of her smeared fingers to her mouth and watched as jane shuddered one last time as another mini orgasm broke through her after she had obscenely licked her fingers clean.

"Fuck I can't believe I came again, fuck- I hope you do know, it's going to be hard for me to top this," Jane said.

"I know_" Maura replied, looming over her and kissing her on the lips once more.

"Hmmmm…. you taste good don't you?" she breathed on Jane's lips…

"See you down at the beach maybe." She said walking back the way she came in and only stopped hearing Jane's raspy voice say loud enough for her to hear …..

"It'll be hard... but not impossible." She said with a very contented full lop sided grin.

Maura left the house and walked to a different set of stairs before returning to the beach. Her skin glistened with tanning oil and sweat; she walked down to the surf and gingerly walked into the waves. The cold water felt delicious on her sizzling skin and after a few minutes bobbing in the water she waded out and walked back to her reserved spot.

Natalia and jade were still totally engrossed in whatever and Barry had returned and was napping in the seat next to hers, the red head had rejoined her group but her attention was clearly focused on Barry. Yes, there would be a lot of sex tonight, she thought. The red head obviously had a taste of Barry and she definitely wanted more, Maura could tell from the way she was crossing and uncrossing her legs staring longingly at Barry, glistening muscular body.

She hadn't heard Barry talking to her till she sat down and took his hand in hers… "What took you so long?"

"Sorry I started talking to a guy and then we went for a dip, talked some more but then he let it slip that his wife wasn't coming down till tonight and… hey… would I like to see his hotel room?" She couldn't think about her little white lie.

"Tsk-tsk… and you finally get the sarcasm part right but…" Barry said. "…That's pretty weak."

"Yes... oh well, you can't blame the guy for trying."

"No… but are you having fun, because if you're not and you need some action I am happy to spend time with you later."

"No I am having fun… and I see that you're having way too much fun, did you fuck the red head?"

"Normally you would ask if I had intercourse with someone, but I definitely like it when you're very blunt and to the point well done Maura dear, you're growing into a fine cloddish… corporeal and ignominious lady…you really are and it's a turn on, that right now I just want to have intercourse with you raw." They both laughed at the crude humor

"And to answer your question… she wanted to see the famous Jet Jackson, at first she got to see only the first seven inches of him and after three minutes of talking to him she got the full nine yards, yes they were properly introduced twice, but I got the feeling she is a bit clingy and you know I am not here looking for a relationship."

"Thank you teacher and I'd like to point out that as I continue to grow I believe I have become scatological and voluptuous…" they laughed at harder before she said…

"Poor girl is probably never going to get over JJ." Maura chuckled as barry swathed her thigh before she felt a shadow fall at her side, both her and Barry looked up at the sudden presence, Maura did well to hide her recognition, there in a purple two piece bathing suit this time and a towel over one shoulder stood Jane.

Jade was saying something to her, Maura didn't hear it all but she didn't miss her friend's jeered looks and comments at her for sleeping so long, and after she'd traded a few insults back she was introduced to Maura's two friends before being introduced to Maura,

"And this is Maura," jade said before Jane reached down and shook her hand.

Jane wanting to keep up the jig replied, "You know, I think I knocked your purse off the bar last night. I'm very sorry."

"That's all right-" Maura said pausing but was cut off by jade rudely.

"She thinks she lost the card for her hotel room when it fell…" Jade said, "And you really need to make it up to her Janie, I promised her and her friends you would."

Her face fell right on cue….

"Oh, I'm sorry… If you don't find it let me know… I'll pay for it and I'll throw in a bottle of whatever if I have inconvenienced you in anyway."

"Uh- don't worry about it," Maura said, smiling at her, I am sure someone has returned the card key by now, I'll check with the front desk.

"Well you'll let me know if not via of course you pass the message onto one of my friends… Jade – tell em' the gang I'll be back I'm gonna go for a swim," she said walking off.

Jade said "I'm sorry if …"

Maura stretched out in her chair, smiled at jade and cut in "Oh, don't you worry…" she said. "I think she was very sincere."


	5. LASCIVIOUSNESS - 5 THE LAST NIGHT

OKAY YA'LL KNOW I DON'T OWN RIZZOLI AND ISLES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. JUST HAVING SOME FUN WITH THEM. NO INFRINGEMENT INTENDED WHAT SO EVER.

***** CHAPTER 5***** THE LAST NIGHT

The club wasn't as crowded as the other nights Maura and friend's visited, but it didn't matter. They'd brought their own fun along this time, the group of friends got very tipsy and giggly and most touchy-touchy with each other. No doubt by the end of the night the hotel rooms surrounding each other would be filled with the sounds of sex, bedsprings squeaking if there actually were any bedsprings and lusty moaning and orgasmic cries in time with the head board banging down the wall.

Maura looked over at Jane, the woman she'd had four frantic sexual encounters with in the last two days. No one knew they were lovers. When they'd been introduced that afternoon, she'd played it cool, barely acknowledging her. Her friends thought she was being rude maybe, it wasn't right that Maura alone didn't have a playmate, technically she wasn't alone Barry and her paired up as each other backup.

Still Jane's coolness thrilled her. Their affair was a secret, something they alone shared, and the fact that she wasn't willing to share her conquest of her with her friends made her want her even more. Most friends would've bragged about bagging a hot chick like her with breasts that demanded your attention. And who the fuck would argue differently that she wasn't a fucking twelve out of ten hell fucking yes she was smoking hot. But she hadn't said a word.

Of course, that might've been due to the fact that earlier that afternoon she had mercilessly worked her until she lost control of herself. So far they'd traded the upper hand back and forth, and the knowledge that each had the power to send the other into paroxysms of ecstasy made this 'pas de deux' even more delicious. What did Jane have in store for her tonight? What did she Maura have in store for her?

Jane was standing at the other end of the bar, talking to a few of her friends. Maura rested her arm on the bar, sipping a dirty martini, as Barry was being sponged between two girls and Natalia like wise by two men, she smiled before she let her eyes move over to her woman. She was staring at her, staring at her the way she did that first night at the bar, she licked her lips and wanted her inside her right then and there.

She looked away, almost missing the secret smile on her lips; Maura couldn't help now remembering how that afternoon she hadn't been smiling. She'd been whimpering, glistening with sweat, straining as she stroked her hidden depths. And her own secret smile spread over her lips.

"I need to visit the ladies room," Maura walked down the hall and into the familiar cream-colored bathroom. She didn't wait long as another person entered and she knew who it was without looking. She simply opened her purse, grabbed her lipstick, and said…

"Good thing, we brought our own party?"

"Yes…" Jane said with a smile. "Every one more or less is hooking up."

"I feel bad there isn't anyone for you."

Maura laughed….. "The night is still young and I could say the same about you…"

"I know, but I choose to be solo, and my friends know I am very private so even if I did hook up with someone they wouldn't know unless I told them. And besides I haven't met anyone who's into what I want."

Maura shrugged. "And what is it that you want or are you into?"

"The wild one's- I want a wild one…"

"And what's a wild one more specifically who can be considered a wild one?"

"The kind you'd wanna take home, because you know for sure they'd be a home run, the kind that knows how to say and show you what they do,"

"Probably, but do you think that you can handle the wild ones… could you break them in… the wild ones don't have saddles where you can saddle them without a fight, they're not tamed… they're like wolves in a pack running… always on the prowl, which would explain why you haven't found a wild one yet." Maura agreed, and they both laughed.

"Now wolves I like, they have a whole different side to them, a side you've never seen just before they tear up a body, I like the way they dominate their prey till they've had enough and the only thing their prey wants is the end." Jane said in a low, raspy hypnotizing voice.

"Well I hope you find your wild one_" Maura said walking away, thinking and remembering only the feel of Jane in her mouth and in her.

Normally Maura and her friends would close a bar when they were on vacation. But by 11pm, everyone was ready to leave, with their paired up fuck buddy for the night, of course. There was no reason to drink any more, and there even less reason to be talking. Each couple had already reached the same conclusion it was time to get eccentric… fucked and baptized the dirty way.

Six couples left the bar which could have been seven or eight... but Maura and Jane still chose to go it solo respectively. She knew she would need a ride back to the hotel and outside the bar there was some discussion as to who would be stuck with her in the back seat during the long ride back. No one seemed eager to postpone the groping to offer Maura a ride back, it's like fuck me stupid- they were acting like they were all going in totally different directions from her.

"Maura you know frosty bear will not leave you stranded… sorry friend but I have to get my best friend back to the hotel, maybe later..." her one true friend Barry said throwing his arm around her shoulder and planting a big kiss on her cheek, when a voice behind them said…

"I'm going home too, but I have to make a detour if you don't mind I'll give you a lift back to the hotel on my way back to the house, I think since everyone is going back to the hotel, more or less there is no need to stop anyone's fun."

It was Jane... Of course it was….Maura turned and said, "No… that's ok, and I am going to ride with B..."

Alice, Jane's friend squealed… "Thank you jane, that's great, bye… I'll see you tomorrow" and everyone replied practically the same before they leapt into the other three of the four waiting Jeeps. A couple seconds later they all pulled off into the night, red tail lights illuminating only Maura and Jane as they stood outside the bar.

"It's Maura, right?" she said. "I didn't quite catch your name down at the beach."

She laughed replying. "And you're Jane or is it Janie…? When you told me your name earlier it was a bit hard to understand."

She grinned, "I was a bit incoherent, wasn't I?"

"Just a bit…?" Maura said indicating with her fingers

Jane showed her to the jeep as she held the door open for her. Maura wondered what she had planned, if anything.

"Since your friends are going to be molesting my friends back at the hotel and other places, the guest house is totally empty, and it will be till 3AM, when the bar closes."

Maura eyebrows quirked up as she said, "There's no one there?"

She nodded. "Two of my friends had to return home today, you know the married ones with kids." She snapped open her cell phone, dialed a number, and waited. She hung up without speaking, and said… "Just making sure nobody's home,"

Maura let her hand slide into her lap as she leaned in and licked Jane's neck before saying. "I don't want any games… I don't want any power plays… I just want some nice… slow… long… occasionally hard Fuck with a thorough lick of my pussy inside and out."

Jane opened her legs and sighed groaning slowly….. "Sounds good to me…"

Maura rubbed her as she continued to drive… "And no restraints… no torture…."

"No torture…. Ssss- fuck… I'm up for that."

They hit every green light on the road down the beach, Maura's fingers tracing the outline of her wetness through her shorts.

"We have a chair in the living room, it's almost a recliner, you can lie down on it with your legs extended or…" she said. "More I want to lie down on it so you, can sit on me… fuck… my face."

"Mmm... I wanted to sit on your face this afternoon."

"I know… but I wanted to see those beauties bouncing back and forth as you rode me and I missed the damn show to..."

They pulled into the driveway just as Maura burrowed her hand inside her shorts Jane quickly pulled her hand away and opened her door yanking her out her side of the door. They walked to the house on the double, anxious to be inside and naked and entwined with each other. She led her up the stairs and down the hall way and by the time they reached her room Maura had her sandals kicked off and her bikini top undone and pulled up.

"Anyone home….?" Jane called turning to smile at her. She called out again, and when there was no answer she ripped off her shirt and bikini top, Maura however reached back to unhook her dress when Jane stopped her…. "Wait, let me do that…"

It was semi dark inside the house and quiet except through the living room window a small beam of moonlight spilled in through the open curtains, Maura could feel Jane's body heat engulfing her as she felt her looming behind her. Her hands were strong and sure as she fondled her breasts and hefted them gently. She knew how she liked this position of power, her hands free to roam all over her body, just as she'd done in the shower stall.

She kissed her shoulders, her neck, and then the tip of her tongue rimmed her earlobe before she took an inquisitive nibble. She wanted her; she wanted her to spear her from behind with the strap on or not and also grab her hips and pull her hair. But instead she knelt behind her allowing her wet tongue to draw across the small of her back before covering her in butterfly kisses.

She put her hands on her hips and traced her curves, her hands stopping on Maura's tight perfect ass, Jane grabbed each peg spreading as she buried her face inhaling deeply after delayed seconds she slowly, slowly, turned her until she was facing her, her mouth level to Maura's nether lips.

Her tongue touched the soft skin just above Maura's thong line trailing up, before she pulled her close and started rimming her navel, the fingertips of her right hand finding the insides of Maura's thighs. Maura breathed through her mouth and bent her knees in weakness one hand holding onto Jane's raven locks winding tighter and tighter. She looked down into her magnificent cleavage and saw her staring up at her.

Jane continued to stare up at her as she grabbed the thin straps of her orange silk thong and pulled them down to her ankles, her eyes never leaving hers, not until she gazed down at her naked pussy and started tonguing and kissing her stomach...lower and lower.

She wanted to squat, she wanted to sit straight down on her and feel her tongue and long fingers inside her. Jane stood up, popped the button on her shorts and let them fall around her ankles. As she stepped out of them Maura stepped forward and hooked her fingers under the waistband of bikini bottoms and pulled them down.

She was about to cup Jane's heat when she again took her hips in her hands and gently made her turn around to face the window, again her hands found her heavy breasts, her fingers tenderly tweaking the nipples that instantly hardened under her touch.

She ground her hips against the rise of her ass; Maura gritted her teeth as Jane fondled her, wanting her to fuck her but at the same time not wanting her to stop what she was doing. Just as she thought she couldn't stand it anymore her right hand moved down her body as slightly rough long warm fingers slid along her furrow. She was absolutely wet, she hissed as Jane moistened her fingertips in her before touching her engorged bud.

"Oh my- Fuck…" Maura moaned as two fingers slowly circled her clit. "You're gonna make me cum again with just the tip of your fingers, I can't believe this."

Jane slowly humped her ass as she diddled her…."Yes my wild one just with my touch, I'm going to tame you, before saddling you" she whispered, and Maura could only respond by opening her legs even wider to give her complete access to her pussy. Her deft fingers slithered all over her pussy as well as her mouth over her neck and shoulders, Maura groaned as she printed tender kisses along her spine before returning to her neck and then her earlobe, her breath warm against her skin.

"We need to sit down…" Jane said, and guided her over to the recliner she'd talked about in the car. It was old and worn leather, but it looked comfortable and sturdy. Jane sat down first and extended the recliner's legs before patting the spot between her splayed legs…. "Snuggle up, baby," she growled.

Maura climbed on as Jane helped her by holding onto her ass, she wriggled her ass against the hands that held it. "I want you inside me," she hissed as Jane's hands moved to her hips and seized her pulling her tight against her.

"Soon…" Jane breathed in her ear, "but not just yet. You said no torture but if I don't do this then you're the one who's doing the torture, you also said you wanted me to lick your pussy inside and out, I'd hate to break the law… Please stretch out your legs over the arm rest." Jane proclaimed.

Maura did as she was told, as Jane helped gently edge her thighs apart. She had her totally under her power now… as her hands moved from her hips to her treasure. Her legs would hurt from this position come tomorrow, but she remained hovering mere centimeters of Jane as her fingers fluttered over her. Maura arched her back, exhaled, and let her head loll to the side. Her fingers were diabolical; they seemed to know where her pussy's every trembling nerve ending was located.

"Jane, what do you do for a living?" she panted, "Are you in a trade that involves you using your hands to satisfy customers, or a landscape artist maybe?"

She laughed. "I've always had good hands, maybe you haven't noticed that I have scars to the centre of them, someone took an obsession with them, I thought I wouldn't be able to ever use them again, But I have always known how to make a girl feel good with just a tickle myself being the first while I was figuring out my own my inner self. To answer your question I'm actually a police detective, maybe all, that entire target practice and paper work helps."

"It certainly does," she gasped. "I'm going to cum soon... FUCK…!"

Her voice was calm. "Soon, but not just yet, you said you wanted it nice and slow… I could dandle you all night long not to mention I want to fuck you with my lips and tongue for the next couple hours to." She replied as her fingertips skated over the throbbing bud of Maura's clitoris Maura's legs were starting to ache, she moved to make herself comfortable and barely did when she felt a long somewhat roughened middle finger press against her opening and insisted on entry. It seemed like she couldn't help himself either, couldn't keep teasing her when her body was so obviously close to exploding.

"I know you want to drive inside me," Maura whimpered, "I know you can feel how wet my lips are; you're leaving your marks all over my ass." She wheezed as Jane pumped into her slowly

"And I'm going to leave my mark all over your body," she whispered in her ear. "All over your beautiful pale skin and deep inside your pussy that's where I'll leave the deepest mark."

"Yesssss….! That's where I want it the most…" Maura said, hoping that she would neither have the discipline or the endurance to save at least one climax. She wanted to feel her own throbbing and clenching on Jane's fingers and lips, her hips continuously twisting as her sucking walls exhaled and inhaled gripping her tighter and then loosening, driving her insane... Just thinking about loving her with her sugar walls drove Maura over the edge. She pushed her hips forward a bit causing Jane to sense her climax was imminent as her fingers spooled about her clitoris and inner lips while a breast was trapped in her mouth.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh… Yesssss….." She said as she started, to climb to her orgasm which she knew was going to be overwhelming and she knew she had just a few minutes before the ecstasy crashed over her and turned her into a screaming, thrashing prey caught in the wolves mouth. It was at this exact moment that Jane's inserted two fingers in her as she thumbed over her clitoris and that utterly shattered Maura's resolve her estimation of minutes turning to seconds now as Jane's digital exploration of her pussy was making it impossible to postpone her first climax, she had been holding on to that climax since they were last together, she wheezed seemingly unable to hold on…

She was on the cusp, her legs wanted to spread out even more, she was going to cum and nothing on earth could stop her. Here she was, totally nude, a heavenly being strong fingers busy between her splayed legs, and she reveled in it. "Jane… oh Janie…" she mewled, reaching up to fondle her own nipple. She grabbed another handful of her hair and tugged her mouth over to the abandoned breast; Jane obliged taking the breast in her mouth as Maura arched her back beautifully like a bow, as her other hand grabbed a hold of her wrist keeping her fingers in her… "Do what you do Jane… I think I'm gonna cum…" she moaned.

Jane laughed in her ear. "You think you're gonna cum... or you **ARE** cumming?" Maura forgot speech as her hips rose and fell… she cried out even more as she pressed her fingers against the upper wall of her cavity.

She rested her cheek on her shoulder….. "You look so fierce when you're about to cum," Jane said quietly. "I'd love to handcuff you someday to my bed and spend hours bringing you to the brink and then pulling back. You'd probably tear the house down around you and I wouldn't care it would be worth it to see the look on your face every time."

"I'm not handcuffed now…" Maura panted, "So you'd better finish me or I'll break the arms off this fucking chair and you if I have to, to get what I want."

"Mmm... dangerous…" she growled. "I think you're closer now."

Her voice cracking, she said. "I am so fucking close… finish me... make me cum... make me cum with your fucking fingers…"

Maura let out a long, scream, loud enough to be heard at least two blocks away her orgasm overwhelming whatever fears she had that the neighbors might hear and despite herself Maura felt a need to be vocal, as though maybe hearing her voice would help to ease some of the incredible tension inside her….. "Jane… Janie… yes Jane fuck… yes, OHHH- JANE… Don't… stop… don't… stop… keep your fingers inside me, I wish it was your tongue in me to… Oh God YES…Janiiiee," She cried seizing Jane's shoulders pulling her forward tighter as she pressed herself back against her chest.… "JANIEEEE, you make me feel so FUCKINNNNGGGG GOOOODDD…" Maura wailed as her hips shuddered collapsing despite her hold on her pelvis. The thunder inside her died down slowly, after what seemed like long minutes Jane removed her fingers from her pussy with a squishy sound.

"Maura- oh sweet Maura," Jane said throatily, "I have to eat you out now. I have to eat you Maura … **RIGHT NOW…." **Jane growled

"Come and get it, Janie." she said as she tried to keep Jane from lifting her, but her traitorous body would not lend her strength to hold herself in place, Jane gripped her upper thighs and pulled her upwards, her head falling between janes splayed thighs, Maura not wanting to end the tease flipped onto her stomach to scramble away, oh how she would regret that moved, as Jane sunk her fingers into her heated flesh and pulled her up, throwing Maura's legs around her neck while Maura looked like she was trying to balance herself on her arms. She could feel Jane's heated breath rustling over her as she pushed her legs further apart with her elbows Maura looked up at Jane from under her own body. "What the fuck…" Maura cursed catching the smug look in Jane's eyes, from under her belly, her own instantly evaporating when Jane's teeth and lips latched on to her… jane let her tongue dance around the hard sensitive tip stitched between her teeth. She reveled in the sag and tremors of Maura's magnificent body in her hands as she sucked her in building to another orgasm.

"Uhhhhh… oh… yessssssss… fuck… mother fucking…" Maura mumbled weakly words cut of as she buried her face once more into the worn seat of the recliner as she could only imagine Jane's head bobbing up and down in her.

She was being loved like she'd never been loved before. Not even Ian could make her feel this way, and maybe it was unfair to compare him to a woman after all a woman always knows what a next woman pleasure is, she really couldn't think about the difference right now. Jane released her from her lips but only to haul her in higher and tighter as she pinned the flat of her tongue against her clit before running it down to her clit and back up to her taint from the position she was in close to the sacred bundle of nerves over and over the wet, lascivious noises as she sucked and flicked her deeply filling the room along with their ragged breathing. She tried pulling her hips but Jane held her fast and put her back in her mouth for more.

Maura also saw a way to even the playing field, she felt Jane bite her lips as she Maura slipped two fingers in her suddenly. Jane didn't want to relinquish her hold and so she rocked on Maura's fingers thrusting in her, Maura curled both fingers and found what she was looking for, Jane was slowly being caught up in her own rapture, and Maura felt relief as Jane's lips and teeth loosened around her.

"God Maura… not fair…"

"Stop for now I don't want to cum in your mouth, so soon," she rasped hoarsely. "Don't make me cum in your mouth, yet it's too soon."

"Am I getting you close?" Jane asked, still thrusting gently on Maura's fingers.

"You know you are, you can probably taste how close I am."

"I can taste you… all that nectar, waiting to pour down my….."

"Don't make me cum in your mouth… yet_" she insisted. "You won't be able to fuck me the way I want you to if you do, my clit needs a break… not to break."

Jane laughed and stroked her saliva and Maura's nectar slick pussy quickly. "Do you know what you did to me today earlier?"Jane asked

"I know I wore you out this afternoon, didn't I? I got a big response out of you…."

"The fucking biggest of my life, I never knew I could squirt till you," she admitted. "Have you ever squirted Maura?"

"No… not like you,"

"Well I want to help you break that record tonight."

"And you want it to be in your mouth."

"Yes…"

"After… after you've fucked my warm… wet…. pussy… is that possible?"

"Yes," Jane said through clenched teeth as her first orgasm approached.

"You must really want me to fuck you hard, if you won't let me eat you off now." Jane sighed and squirmed- as Maura's fingers continued its tender assault on her still sensitive flesh.

"If you don't fuck me I'll go insane, even though your mouth feels so good right now..." Maura growled

Jane put her back in her mouth and savagely sucked and licked her for a couple seconds... and then she stopped. Maura grunted somewhat, sensing Jane rise and move out the room, Maura righted herself leaning heavily in the recliner when jane returned she said…. "One of us has to show a little self-control."


	6. LASCIVIOUSNESS - 5 THE LAST NIGHT PT 2

YES IT HAD TO BE DONE IN 2 PARTS BECAUSE THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SO LONG. I RUSHED THIS LAST CHAPTER BECAUSE IT'S BEEN LONG OVER DUE, SORRY TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ IT FOR THE LONG WAIT. HOPEFULLY YOU'LL LIKE THE LAST TWO PART CHAPTER. I DON'T THINK I DID JUSTICE TO IT THE WAY I WANTED TRULY. AND NO IT WASN'T CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK. IT WAS A CASE OR WORK OVERLOAD MAJOR OVERLOAD.. AND SORRY FOR THE CAPS JUST WANTED YOU GUYS TO READ THIS QUICKLY.

PLS READ THE DISCLAIMER AT THE BEGINNING OF CHAPTER ONE.

THANK YOU ALL SINCERELY FOR READING AND REVIEWING.

***** CHAPTER 5***** THE LAST NIGHT PT 2

Maura's eyes locked on the strap on holstered around Jane's perfect body. Jane helped her stand as she resumed her position sitting on the sofa before returning Maura to her original position straddling her legs extended on the arm rest as she mounted her. "You did say you wanted me to go slow," Jane said softly as she circled the tip of the cock at Maura's opening.

"I do…" she sighed as she helps maneuver her into position. Maura closed her eyes first, and Jane did the same feeling the pressure press against her as she entered Maura.

"Jane…" Maura moaned… lowering her hips until the full seven inches of length was buried inside her. Maura had no leverage, she was totally in her power, and they could both see and feel how she loved it.

"Maura…" she said this time, Maura opened her eyes a smile on her lips.

"Go for the home run…" Jane encouraged as they fucked exactly as she Maura wanted, riding her steadily, her breasts bouncing as she rose and fell over Jane's delicious body. She rocked her hips back and forth then up and down as both moaned with synchronize delight at the contact watching as the cock slipped in and out of Maura's ace pussy. She cupped each breast in her hand and brought them one by one to her skilled mouth, tonguing, biting, licking, it was pure torture on some level, wanting to see when the moment for Maura grew closer Jane coaxed…

"Look at me," Maura shook her head lost in her own pleasure, "Look at me_" Jane demanded rubbing her clit hard, this got Maura to obey. Their eyes stayed locked together for a long time as they moved together, Maura like her chose to occupy her hands by grabbing onto both Jane's smaller breasts as she continued to gasp out in short breaths finding it amazing that she could possibly manage speech right now….

"We're good at this, aren't we?"

Jane laughed. "Damn good and getting better every day."

"I'm here for one more day after tonight, I think by then we'll have this down unquestionably- in fact we may have it already down conclusively." Her thighs touched Jane's harnessed pelvis as she rose and fell above her shivering cock a little harder each time she rose to the tip of her head. She had one firm grip on her hips on and off again helping her slide up and down her shaft, she leaned back her breasts bouncing just out of the range of her hungry mouth.

"No fair…' jane said as she eased her down holding her still cock buried inside her as her hips rose shafting into her in short powerful strokes causing her to gasp out, as she leaned forward to nuzzle Jane's neck as jane now suckled on her left breast. She loved the feel of her mouth on her breast she moved her fingers in her hair and pulled her head back to suck and lick on her neck, lips and anywhere her mouth could reach.

There was a moment of stillness, neither of them moving, except for Jane's tongue and soft, tugging lips. But the room seemed to fill with tension, both of them straining against these few seconds of inertia. Maura wanted her to fuck her. She wanted to lie in every position possible that would allow her to look between her legs as this magnificent woman plowed her until she was screaming and she poured every drop of her essence inside her. She squirmed on her cock… Jane looked up and said…

"Stand up."

She looked so determined she nearly said, "Yes, sir…" still Maura stood up her face showing her clear disappoint at the lost of contact, Jane soon did the same, and then said,

"Sit down."

She obeyed, the she pushed the footrest of the chair until it sprang shut, and she then tossed the cushion on the floor and knelt, her erection pressed against the leather. The anticipation nearly made Maura nauseous as she grabbed her ankles and opened her up wide.

"Yes-sss….!" she whispered as Jane grabbed her erection and rubbed it over the moist lips of her pussy before sliding in once more.

"Yesssss…!" she said again as she slowly, so slowly, entered her. She was wet and she was hard and by the time their pelvises touched Maura's eyes were shut and her mouth formed a silent 'O' at the new level of penetration.

"Janiiieeee…" she breathed. There was an actual tremor in her voice as she cried breathily… "It's not going to take me long, I want to warn you." Maura cried again as she raised her arms above her head, her luscious breasts, rising with each movement as she gripped onto the head rest of the recliner for leverage ….

"I promise you won't last long, my sweet Maura I promised I'd tame you." Jane rasped as she started thrusting, slowly at first, but after just a few seconds she had an iron grip on Maura's hips and was blasting away at her. This was exactly what Maura craved, what she needed, and it felt so good, so PERFECT, that she couldn't even scream she used her inner walls to grip her and suck on her bringing her close to the edge as her breath pelted out of her in strangled hisses… she had to ever so often gasp for air as Jane's pounding brought her to the brink of another orgasm all too soon.

She gulped air and grabbed frantically for the back of the head rest as her grip slipped to often but held on for dear life as now it was Jane who had a fierce look on her face, teeth gnashed together, a multitude of emotions flittering over her chiseled features, her eyes blazing even in the semi darkness. The chair was squeaking and rocking loudly as they rocked with a fury that thrilled Maura almost beyond her capacity to comprehend.

"Fuck me… don't stop… and don't slow... uhh... yessss... fuck me… faster… FASTER... YES…FFFAASSSS"

Jane released one hip, she stuck her thumb in Maura's mouth, Maura sucked on it like she'd never tasted anything like it before, finally she released Jane's thumb watching through half opened lids as jane placed her left hand on her pelvis middle to steady her as she fucked before using the same thumb gently to press against her clitoris as expected this sent Maura reeling. In just a few seconds her legs started to shake as she had a climax so violent she thought she might indeed break the chair. "Jane… jeez… CHRIST… I... Ohhhh, FUCK… YES… FUCK ME hard baby FUCK ME… FUCK ME… HARDER…"

Maura ignored the ache in her arms from pulling against the headrest she just wanted to let go, but she couldn't she just kept mewling and groaning and screaming as her now… frantic thrusting kept her at the peak of ecstasy.

Her breasts bounced in rhythm with this thrusting and their eyes locked on each other now Maura deemed to smile through her gritted teeth as she looked on at a clenched-jawed Jane staring at her in concentration. The look of concentration was also an indication of Jane's impending climax Maura wanted them both to cum and urged her on

"Don't stop... FUC…KING… M…E… DON'T… St-ssst… STOP!" She shuddered in the same rhythm as her convulsing pussy feeling herself peaking yet again. "Please… ja... Jane, don't… stop… don't stop…" she whispered now.

She didn't stop; her hips were a blur, her breathing loud and rasping her pert breasts bouncing hard as her body continued thrusting into Maura… as she finally yelled out…. "I'm gonna cum," she said in an almost cool like jittery voice, Maura also got a feeling from her crazed expression that she was totally out of control she was about to show another side of herself.

"Jane baby… not just yet give me a little more; fuck me a little more..."

"Uhh...Ohhhh… Maurrrr… you're so wet for me, baby... I just know you feel so good..."

"Only for you… jane… only you… FUCK ME!" Maura said one last time, as she came a second time again she kept up the same mantra…. "For you Jane… only you… FUCK ME; just give it to meeee… aaahhhhh!" She gripped her own breasts and looked between her legs, where all the ecstasy in the world was pooled and flowing to every cell in her body. She looked at her lover's cock, her glistening shaft powering in and out of her so fast she couldn't believe the delicious feeling would end soon.

"I'm gonna CUM," she snarled, and grabbed the arms of the chair to get even more leverage releasing Maura's sweat soaked slippery body. Her eyes remained locked on hers never breaking contact and yet daring Maura to look away, she grunted then bellowed… "Look what you're gonna make me DO, MAURA… Look at how wet and full we're gonna make your pussy you won't believe how much we're both going to fill you…"

"Cum with me…" she commanded. "Cum with me… Jane, watch me fill up as you CUM WITH ME…" she screamed the last part in as hard a voice she could muster.

"No, I'm gonna hold it," she said savagely. "I'm gonna hold it in and I'm just gonna keep on FU-CK-ING you until you beg me to stop... until I know I've tamed you beyond a doubt, till you can't fight no more…"

Maura half laughed like wheezing at the weakness in her eyes and felt the irregular spasms of her own pussy, she watched the vein popping in Jane's arms and neck she knew without a doubt she was teetering on the point of no return…. "You think I'll beg Janie baby… after you've been so good to me?" she taunted. "I don't beg for mercy at the hands of my predator…. I am no one's prey so that means I fucking hunt my kills, play with them and then I COMMAND…. I give them fucking ORDERS… and right now I order you to cum with me RIGHT NOW."

Her lips grew very tight, her thrusts became deeper the harness leather probably cutting into her soft pale beautiful skin jane had never felt like this before, this was a new feat for her, never had she had such a strong will to fuck someone this hard, this raw and mercilessly beyond what her body physically and emotionally could handle…. "I'm gonna hold it," she whimpered, "I'm gonna..."

"No… you're going to cum with me, baby. Give up… come on baby cum with me… I know you want to so much, I know how much with that gorgeous cock rubbing against you... Jane baby I know you can't hold it in to long again now- is… the time she said pinching one of Jane's nipples tightly causing her to throw her head back to hold on a bit longer. The effort was etched on her face as she pulled out of her away from her causing Maura to claw at her deeply drawing blood… Jane relished it but didn't go back in; she looked at Maura madly panting hard, both trying to catch their breaths…

"Wha….what's wrong?" Maura panted and obviously in total shock at the sudden disconnection and lost, of heat pounding into her

Jane didn't answer her and instead she sat back on her legs and slid her hand from her stomach to her opening spreading her lips looking at the throbbing deep red… pinkish centre and without warning she buried her face in her snatch as her face sank in she could feel the very heart of her soul emanating from her wet opening, it was a different kind of heat... Maura threw her head back and howled as her tongue traced her hot pulsing, swollen and bitterly bruised lips slowly before she withdrew and blew lightly on her inflamed head causing Goosebumps to litter her skin

"God damn you're the best mouth pussy fucker…" she said as Jane bit lightly on her clit exerting pressure and then letting her go, she was cumming now for the third time and didn't even know it; she was gone for the moment as that orgasm washed over her. And after a full three minutes of orally pleasuring her she rose and sank her cock into her wet opening sliding in to the hilt barely giving her a chance to come to terms with her in her again as she powered harder and insanely faster in her, she pulled her legs tighter around her as she cupped her breasts, pinching her nipples hard, wringing them tighter she slammed into her once and waited, then again and waited she slammed into her for the ninth time and then her jaw went slack, her eyes shut for a second, and in the same instant they snapped open as she howled and screamed….

"YOU'RE MA-KING ME CUM….! I'M GON-NA CUM INSIDE YOU MAUUURRRAAA… I'M CUMMMMMING!"

Maura felt herself climaxing again as Jane crashed into her, and she was nearly sobbing as she moaned, "Baby, yes… Jane baby so Gooodddd, I want it all, all of you, please... Jannniieee,"

She groaned like she was dying in a torturous manner she tried to bury the head of her cock as deep inside Maura as she could… and just then there was a loud CRACK as the back legs of the chair snapped. Maura's hips jerked in the air as her back fell toward the ground, her legs wound tightly around her waist this new and sudden change had them both clawing for the end of the release they both demanded, jane kept thrusting, kept pumping even as the chair collapsed around them. Maura held on to her sweat clad body pulling her tighter and deep inside one last time as their mouths met in a hard kiss, eyes never leaving each other throughout Jane's never ending orgasm, even as they fell into a heap on the floor.

Neither of them said anything for a long time. Neither of them moved. Jane was still buried inside her and it was Maura's attempt to slide her leg out from under her that brought them to their senses. Jane lifted her body and gently withdrew from Maura. Then she lay down next to her, on the floor, and pillowed her head on her chest. They still didn't say anything for a few seconds. It was hard to think of anything at a moment like this. But then, at last Maura spoke.

"That chair wasn't a priceless antique, was it?"

Her laugh was raspy weak and husky, "No…"

"It wasn't… thank god." She breathed kissing her jaw

Jane sighed and snuggled close against her. Her words came slowly… "I'll buy a new one."

Both laughed, and again they fell silent. Then Jane said what they were both thinking, "That was incredible… even though the word incredible doesn't really cover it at all."

"No it doesn't."

They just lay there, and till Maura asked, "What time is it?"

Jane looked at her watch… "One-o-six…. In the morning,"

"Do you think we'll be ready for seconds in an hour or two?"

"Oh bring it on babe?"

"But I want to fuck you this time Jane with the strap on."

"I'd like that, so let's get replenished and at least a short nap in between," she said kissing Maura languidly pulling her atop her.

"Bedroom now and I hope the bed is sturdier."

"Me to, you'll be the first woman I'm taking to bed in It." she said sucking on Maura's neck leaving a feint mark.

"Damn I'll never get tired of fucking if it's this good,"

"Me to, especially when the chick is wearing a strap-on, so thick, long and hard- fuck yes…" Maura said releasing the harness from Jane's waist.

"Double fuck yes." Jane replied as she held onto her breast as Maura started to work her movements up and down her body teasingly.

I want you rested, because what I'm going to do to you in a bit isn't anything anyone's ever done to you. She said as they got in between the sheets. Jane was the first to fall asleep, Maura just laid there, planning.

Maura was really impressed with the way Jane had really upped her game tonight. She was even more thrilled that jane was going to be on the receiving end of the dildo a little bit later, but first she wanted to thank jane properly after she had brought her to such incredible strong orgasms orally, and physically the last one had been so strong she had actually squirted again after she had climbed on top of her and then ridden her to another powerful orgasm.

She felt Jane wound her hands in her hair as she arched her back, obviously loving the feel of her in each slow tongue licking stroke.

"Jesus, you are insatiable." Jane whispered

"Blame it on a certain someone…" she replied contritely "Hmmm_" was all Jane managed "Do you like what you see?" she asked as she moved her hands slowly up Jane's body. She was trailing her hands up her thighs and over her abs up towards her chest, as she reached the lower edge of her breast; she moved her fingers to her nipple and began playing with it. "Hell of course I do," she replied. Watching as Maura's fingers first circled, and then began to gently pinch her nipple. As if it was hard already, it responded by hardening even more as she watched. "To what do I owe this surprise wake up?" Maura stopped licking but kept tugging on her nipple "Well, I have a request to make, and this is the best way to make it." She said with a shy look, before switching her hand to the other breast and began to roll that nipple between her fingers to. "See earlier today I was and I bought us a little surprise- something that I think we'll both like." "Hmmm – fuck- so what could you have bought that you think I'll like as much as you?" She asked managing to raise her eyebrows.

"Well to be more precise, its better I show you," Maura replied reaching under the pillow. She placed the red object on the flat of Jane's abs.

"What exactly is this for?" she asked even though she didn't have to she was already envisioning the fucking she was clearly asking for. She wanted it to, the feel of her body against her skin; and the warmth of her inviting pussy as she slowly slid her fingers into it. Yeah, she was ready to put her through the ringer once more. "It's probably not what you're thinking." "Tell me then." Jane said breathing shallow "I want to plug your butt with it while I eat your dripping pussy before I fuck you with the strap on." Jane flicked her hands away and turned over onto her stomach before getting up on all four without another word, she passed the little red devil butt plug to Maura. Maura in turn moved up behind her and couldn't help but run her hand down her back tracing her perfectly cut back muscles, and lower as she reached the curve of her wonderful ass, she slipped a few fingers in between Jane's thighs. As she coated the butt plug between her own dripping, pussy… she whispered for Jane to move her legs apart further to allow her easier access. She thumbed the tight little head before placing the well lubed tip to Jane as she slipped one, then two fingers into her dripping wet opening and at the same time gently easing the one point five inch toy into her tight rear end. They both moaned a little as her fingers and the toy found her special spots, and for a brief moment Maura lost track of what she was doing her focus on the toy disappearing into Jane completely except for the end handle and it quickly being pushed out and sucked back in as if she was taking deep breaths. ~

"Fuck- its so hot what your doing to the butt plug," Maura hissed as she proceeded to lick jane from the bottom of her slit all the way to the front, it didn't take long for her to get on her back then and pull jane down onto her mouth, seconds later she heard jane whisper for her to change positions, naturally Maura thought she meant jane on the bottom and she on top, however Jane further instructed her to get in a sixty nine position.

This was she was able to take over control of the toy buried in her ass. As she moved it in and out, she moved her face closer to her pussy. She inhaled the aroma coming from her soaking wet opening. It was even more intoxicating than usual. She slipped her tongue into the top of her slit causing her to wiggle her ass as she simultaneously moved the toy in and out, and tongued her clit. Jane was mimicking her as well. She moaned breathlessly, before saying in an almost snarling sound… "Suck it deeper." Maura released her for a second, "What did you say Janie?" Instead Jane reached back grabbed her head and shoved it back into her clit, "I said, to fucking suck it deeper slut!" She didn't need to be told again, so she took her clit in her mouth and began to suck it and bite it. Jane's response to her new stimulation was to do the same to her not forgetting to run her tongue across the tip of his distended head. She was getting close. She could feel her muscles tensing. She knew it was happening soon but she didn't want it to end so soon. What she hadn't anticipated was that as she tensed, Jane began sucking her clit harder. Her movement of the toy stopped as she began to lose concentration. Jane had found the spot and stopped in that very spot. She was tonguing her deep when all of a sudden, her orgasm hit her. Her orgasm rolled through her body for what felt like minutes. As she relaxed from her orgasm, Jane rolled onto her back. Her legs bent at the knees.

"What happened?" Maura finally managed to ask

"Another orgasm and I need mine to, so get the damn strap on and fuck me stupid." She moaned pulling on her nipples hard, afraid to touch her-self where she needed to be touched the most.

Maura slipped into the harness and then got on the bed above Jane. She rubbed two fingers through her opening "Fuck!" She nearly screamed it out. At the sight of Jane's juices running out and down to the toy Her legs went weak and she nearly collapsed onto the bed. She climbed higher on the bed and slipped into Jane in one fluid hard stroke without pause she began pumping the cock in and out. She was going at it with all she had. The cock moved in and out with her furious speed, she then varied the depth at which she drove into her, plunging in and out fast, then deep and hard. It was amazing; it felt a lot like she really did have a cock and she was fucking the most breath taking woman she's ever had the pleasure of fucking. She was getting so close again, but she wouldn't cum until Jane did this time. She closed her eyes as her head rolled back of their own accord. It took all her concentration to maintain control of the cock buried to the hilt in Jane. She opened her eyes, and with a renewed determination she grabbed her by her hips and pulled her in hard. She was sure she hadn't expected that. "Yes baby, not gently, not now. Just fuck me hard, make me scream Maura." Jane urged looking at her face, looking into her eyes. That was now hooded over with pure animal lust as she obliged her. She was pumping in and out hard. Jane was amazed that the shorter woman could muster such strength; she watched as she bit her bottom lip, she could see she needed this. They both needed this, and so Maura decided to change it up a little, as she got of Jane and commanded her to get on all fours face buried in the pillow. Jane did as she was told face buried, she lifted her ass higher as Maura slipped in mercilessly once more filling her before she began ramming her cock hard into her sopping cunt as she fucked her in the ass with the toy at the same time. ~ Maura loved this position; from here she could watch as she fucked both her openings while Jane rocked back into her with every thrust of her cock. "You like both holes being filled slut, huh do you like it, do you love what I am doing to you?" "Fuck yes…" jane half mumbled into the pillows. "Yeah- you're a dirty fucking slut aren't you, I ought to make you suck my cock clean before continuing to fuck you with it." "Anything you want to do, just don't- fucking go- easy," "Shut up slut," Maura said pulling her head away from the pillow. "Pinch your nipples hard until I tell you to stop," Maura barked reaching under her to press four fingers onto her clit, she rubbed hard, Then it was there. "MAURAAAHHHH!" she screamed. As she pushed the red devil out as her body convulsed, "that's it cum for me, yes- scream my name one more time," she said as she pounded into jane a couple more seconds before her own body convulsed and she fell onto janes back taking them both down.

"Oh hail Mary mother of Maura…!"

"No, that was all me there was no mommy to help me, not even Jesus."

"I know I was just thanking her for creating you."

"Hmmmm, this time was even better, I mean where the hell do you get all that damn energy from?"

"I don't know myself but I can tell you it's because of you, you do something to me, tap into some hidden fountain and just make me cum."

"You do the same for me I've never had so many orgasms in a single night…"

"If we take an hour rest I'll be ready to go at you again."

After their much needed hour rest Jane and Maura went at each other's body again for that much needed intimacy they both needed to end the night and the weekend perfectly. After they'd lain lazily in each other's arms whispering small words nothing of importance Jane asked Maura if she was ready to go again but Maura had to decline as she said….

"I hate to say this, but I should be getting back to my room. You have to figure that some of your friends will be coming back here anytime soon, and no doubt I'll have to hear the play-by-play of what happened tonight though I'd much rather stay here and have another play by play work out with you but I don't want us to be discovered some people mainly your friends and my friends are going to slay us for making them think otherwise." She said laughing

She sighed… "I guess you're right. I'm tempted to say the hell with everyone and let them find us this way, but that would spoil part of our fun."

She liked that she didn't want her to leave, but they agreed it was for the best. At least for now, tomorrow... tomorrow Maura would tell about her and Jane. She'd tell them that they'd been lovers all week... and that they'd tricked everyone! She wanted to see the expression on their face when they found out that poor, lonely Maura had been cooling her heat their whole vacation.

"I think I need to use your bathroom..." she said.

"I'll bet you do. I think we filled you with a quart of your own cum."

"It felt like it," she said, and they kissed tenderly before she walked down the hall to tidy up. When she came back there were lights on in the living room, and Jane was cleaning the seat of the recliner.

"Well, the legs are cracked through the middle."

"I guess it's partly my fault," she sighed. "I'm a rodeo girl."

"That you are," she said, cupping her face and kissing her again. "And I was out of control, wasn't I?"

"Maybe a bit…."

"I wonder how I got that way." Jane said as she put her hands on her hips pulled her close and kissed her again, with enough heat that Maura suddenly wanted her again. She pressed herself against her groin and she groaned and said,

"Wow...what you do to me, you wench."

"I can do all sorts of things," she teased, and let her fingers dance across her chest. Jane gently slapped them away and laughed.

"You think after everything that happened today and thrice tonight you could get me revved up again?"

"I guarantee it," Maura said cupping her, but she edged away and said….

"Not now I know when I need a break and we did it three times in one night/morning but you, you'd probably kill me, unless that's your intention."

She sighed. "I guess I can wait a few hours, when you've gotten your stamina back."

"I was being polite when I asked if you wanted a fourth round, I was most happy when you declined,' she said chuckling, "And I hope you mean when I've had hours of sleep and eaten five meals." she said

They got dressed and left the house holding hands. They held hands in the car on the all too seemingly brief drive back to her hotel, Maura didn't want to let go. Neither did Jane when she parked in the lot she kept the engine running, because to turn off the ignition she'd need to release her hand. She didn't and she liked that.

"This was the best ever," Jane said, her voice very serious. "The best I can imagine and I for one could have gone with doing another round like that if I could have managed."

"Yes, it was, and I was definitely feeling for a fourth of what you gave me in Cum-munication" she said but we can't get catch just yet maybe at the end of the weekend.

"Not that I have that much experience," she said, "but..."

Maura giggled at her knowing look before replying. "I don't either but I have gained much experience alone this weekend. And that was the best sex of my life."

They sat there a few silent seconds, smiling at each other, and it was Maura who let go of her hand before tickling her sides as she kissed her on the lips and said… "Go home... get some sleep... eat as much protein as you can…and think about how we're going to top what we did hours before a little later on."

Jane grinned from ear to ear. "I will." They kissed again, and the Maura stepped out of the jeep walking into the lobby with a confident, carefree stride. She entered her room quietly, not wanting anyone to hear how late she'd returned. She strained to listen for noises coming from the rooms on either side... but heard nothing, so either they were resting up, or they too were done for.

The idea of taking a shower was incredibly appealing; to Maura as she stripped and soothed herself with the hot spray. She ran her fingers over her soapy body and remembered how Jane had done the same to her just a few days earlier. Her fingers invariably found their way between her legs and she fondled and fingered herself to one last orgasm. It didn't compare to the ones she had with Jane, but just thinking about her made her smile as the pleasure washed over her. She toweled off and slipped under the sheets with her hair still damp and a stupid, satisfied smile on her face.

Maura woke up at 10AM on Sunday, her muscles pleasantly sore. Especially her legs-they felt like she'd jogged up a two hundred dozen flights of stairs.

"Too much hot sex, much too much," she mockingly scolded herself as she staggered to the bathroom. Her hair was a mess from her having slept on it damp, so she took another shower and took her time getting ready. She put on a grey T-shirt and shorts over her swimsuit and made a few quick phone calls. None of her friends were ready for breakfast or the beach. They all sounded sleepy and lazy, and Maura didn't press. Maybe some morning sex was in store for them. Maybe it was in store for her as well. She went down to the lobby, ate a small breakfast, and then headed straight for the beach.

She thought about going to the house to see Jane, but warned herself with a resounding NO! She might not be alone. And she figured she knew where to find her. She lay back in her chair and snuggled her toes in the sand. It was early but there were a quite a few people out already, and quite a few men looked her way (and kept on looking) as they walked past…..

"Sorry, guys, not this time around," she thought to herself.

After a few minutes of sun bathing, she headed into the water. She splashed about in the surf for a few minutes before returning to her chair and her book. Finally her friends showed up around noon, trying to look like nothing had happened the night before, but the coy expression they all shared told her that something's naughty and nice had happened last night into this morning…..

"So, tell me all about it," she sighed, and for the next hour she listened to Natalia describing lengths and girths and remarkable acts of agility and endurance. Put them all together, Maura smugly thought to herself, she'd had about a hot a time as she had.

Just as the Natalia finished her tale, the other's showed up. They spread their towels next to their nocturnal partners and there was some intimate yet mostly chaste touching and kissing. The women looked coy and sexy; the boys were attentive and lusty. It made for a nice scene. Except that Jane wasn't there, Maura wanted to ask about her, but that would be out of character. And after five minutes she was so desperate to see her that she couldn't help herself…..

"What happened to your friend Jane?" she asked, quickly adding, "It was nice of her to give me a ride last night."

"Oh, she left about ten minutes ago," one of the boys said. "She's a detective and she was called in due to whatever, so she went home, she got the call early this morning had to trim her weekend short and poor soul didn't even get her some."

Maura kept her face still; she didn't lose control of the emotions this shock sent racing through her…. SHE LEFT? She left without saying goodbye? Without telling her, she was leaving? She couldn't believe it. After everything they'd shared the past few days...it didn't seem possible.

Was she really just a random fuck to her? She couldn't believe it. She'd never see her again. She put her sunglasses back on to keep the tears welling in her eyes from showing. She didn't even know her last name. She felt like she might throw up. No one would ever believe that they were lovers. If she told her friends every way she and Jane had coupled this weekend they wouldn't believe her. No one would believe her.

After this she could hardly believe it herself. Her friends and their boy and girl toys tickled and teased each other and it made her physically ill. She thought she'd be doing the same thing right now, she and Jane would let everyone in on their little secret and she could touch her in public and bask in the envying looks everyone threw her way because of her lover. And now she was gone, forever. She decided to tell everyone she wasn't feeling well and head back to her hotel room so she could scream and cry and smash the furniture and do all the things the shrieking in her head commanded her to do. She'd already put her book in her bag when a shadow fell over the group.

"What the hell are you doing here?" one of the boys said with a confused expression on his face.

Maura turned, and there she was, in a light-blue shirt and khaki shorts looking like a dream in paradise, she hadn't even looked Maura's way yet when she said…

"Silly me, I got a few miles down the road and realized I forgot something in my rush."

Everyone waited for her to say what she forgot, but instead she walked over to Maura and reached down and took her hand and helped her to her unsteady feet. She took her sunglasses off and tossed them on the chair, and then she took her in her arms and theatrically dipped her over her knee. Maura's smile was so wide that it almost hurt, but when Jane leaned in close to kiss, her she closed her eyes and let herself revel in the moment. They kissed a long time, their tongues gently entwining, and it went on so long that one of the girls actually cleared her throat to get their attention. Jane broke the kiss and eased Maura back upright. Not releasing her then as she kept her arm tight around her waist, a good thing to because Maura wasn't sure her legs would support her. Jane still ignored their waiting fans as she reached in her pocket and pulled out a card….

"This has my phone number on it, and my cell, and my email address, and my address, and my next of kin. I also think I left all if not most of my DNA with you in the last few days that you don't need any more from me…"

"Definitely- the card should be enough…" Maura said, excited as a schoolgirl, and Jane tucked it in her cool, voluptuous cleavage before giving her breast a gentle squeeze.

"Sorry I have to leave, but it's probably a good thing. I need a few weeks to recover from what you've put me through the last few days." She said smiling as she kissed her again, another long, deep, soft kiss, and when they parted she looked into her eyes for a long time.

"See you soon, babe" she said, running her hands from her back to her hips, and then cupping and squeezing her ass.

She turned around, gave the goggling crowd a jaunty wave, and shouting… "Bye every one!" as she jogged back toward the steps, the world was spinning around Maura so fast that she had to reach down and grab her chair to keep from flying off into space. She sat down, coolly crossed her legs, and looked at the stunned faces staring at her.

"What?" she said sweetly.

"What- what just happened?" Barry and Natalia asked together.

"Did you... and her...you know?"

Maura sighed. "Well," she purred, "I guess if you have the time, I have a little weekend tale to tell that all began on Friday last."


End file.
